Sonic Labyrinth
by A7X4REVer
Summary: Based on Jim Henson's cult classic, Amy and her best friends Alicia and Anairak travel into the Underground in order to rescue a dear friend of theirs before he is transformed into a goblin by the hands of the cruel, yet strange Goblin King.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is awkward. But since I've never seen a Sonic/Labyrinth crossover before, yet I thought there was bound to be a possible one, I decided to do something like this.**

**I mean, come on, did anyone think about a crossover with Sonic and Labyrinth? If I'm the only one in this world who's thought of that, then this world has gone downhill ever since the new generation.**

**Anyways, I don't own Alicia the Wolf or Anairak the Healf. They belong to their respective owners. I don't own the Sega characters or Jim Henson's Labyrinth.**

**I own Mason.**

**Ryan1441 presents:**

**Sonic Labyrinth**

**Starring:**

**Amy Rose**

**Alicia the Wolf**

**Anairak the Healf**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Big the Cat (ugh)**

**Knuckles the Echidna**

**Espio the Chameleon**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Silver the Hedgehog**

**Blaze the Cat**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Backup Sonic cast (and the Chaotix) as Goblins**

**And Mason the Hedgehog**

**Chapter 1: Alicia, Anairak, and Amy.**

It was a cold, beautiful night for Mobius, mostly for three girls that awoke to the sound of birds singing outside.

Inside a hut, there lies one of the three girls, though she was unique to the other Mobians. In fact, she wasn't really considered a Mobian. She was a Pandonian.

Her name was Alicia the Wolf. She was beautiful with her short but beautiful blonde hair, night-gown, and the most different thing on her back, angel wings. She was secretly a princess of the land Pandonia, but due to some issues, she decided to stay down on the land of Mobius for a while, where she befriended many, including a pink hedgehog and a healf.

Waking up from the birds... though with her short fuse, it angered her, forcing Alicia to toss her pillow outside, striking a bird.

"Agh!" The bird cried.

"Sorry, but you woke me up." Alicia said, rising from her bed. She went over to change into her usual outfit. Though princesses would dress in something nice, she was usually like a tomboy, so she picked up some dark jeans, an Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt, and a leather jacket.

After getting herself showered, cleaned, and dressing herself, Alicia exited from her hut and took off to her friend's house.

….

…Somewhere in a small hut, but with a small barn behind it, a young healf awoke early, already cleaned and dressed in warm clothing. She was a hybrid of a hedgehog, cat and a wolf, and a good friend of Alicia. She looked like a hedgehog, only her quills are a bit wavy, her eyes were gray, and had the eyes of a wolf. Her side bangs were incredibly beautiful.

This was Anairak the Healf, a shapeshifter, who could control darkness, light, fire, and can grow wings. Like Alicia, she was also a Pandonian.

Outside already, she makes her way to the small farm, where her horse, Midnight, resides. She gently pets her before pouring her food into her plate. "All here and ready for you girl. Just gotta get your water and you should be good for the day." Anairak said, as Midnight, out of nowhere, licks her master. "Agh! Don't surprise me like that!"

Once she fed her horse, she decided to see two special friends of hers. When she left Midnight alone, she spotted Alicia walking towards her. Smiling, they both knew that there was only one person left to meet up with...

….

….Amy Rose, a beautiful pink hedgehog, awakened to see that her friends were tapping on her window, telling the tired girl to, "Get your big butt off the bed and get outside! We have rehearsal to do!" They cried, causing the pink hedgehog to slowly get off from her bed, then sluggishly walks to her bathroom.

"Uh-huh..." She mumbled. Amy grabs her toothbrush and hairbrush, then hops into her shower, dead tired. Eyes still sleeping, she activated the warm water, then brushed her teeth with her hair brush, and brushed her hair with her toothbrush.

"You up and ready Amy?" Anairak asked.

"Uh-huh..." Amy mumbled, walking outside with her usual pink outfit and boots on.

"Good. We got a lot of work to do." Said Alicia.

"Uh-huh." Amy repeated.

"Well, let's get a move on bestie!" Alicia and Anairak took off, leaving a tired Amy to sluggishly walk towards them, not fully awake.

After the run to the park and crossing the bridge, Alicia and Anairak turn around to see Amy, who managed to keep up with them, heading towards the pond, apparently not even noticing it. "AMY! Your heading towards the pond!" Anairak cried.

"Uh-huh." Amy said yet again, but this time, it was too late.

**SPLASH!**

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!" Amy cried, squirming around in the water, before managing to exit, all drenched with water.

"Amy?! Are you okay?!" Alicia cried, checking on her.

"Yeah I'm fine, except I'm all soak and wet! Get me out of here!" Quickly rushing in, Alicia helps pull Amy out of the water, as a small white owl fly's into the distance and lands on a lamp post, then looks around before spotting its eyes on the trio. It kept its eyes as all three began to play around in the field, though Amy had to do so to dry out her red dress.

* * *

For hours, the girls not only had fun, but also managed to rehearse for their play later on. What the play was about, if you were wondering, was about a special girl who caught the attention of a cruel, yet charming king. The king fell in love with her, and begged for her to be with him for all eternity, if she were to sacrifice her friends, but she refused, breaking the king's heart forever.

"All right, we got everything set. Just one last thing Amy. Your last lines." Said Alicia.

Amy comes to a halt, and gets into her character, speaking the lines that will be very crucial tonight. "Give me the child... Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the city. To take back not only my friends, but the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great..."

"Good... good." The two muttered, ushering her to finish.

"For my will is as strong as yours... and my kingdom is great... OH NO!"

The two groan upon realizing Amy forgot the last lines again. "It's, "You have no power over me." Said Alicia, walking towards her, though frustrated, still had to show comfort and support for her. "We'll make sure we cram that last line in your thick skull when the time comes Amy. But mostly, your doing such a great job."

"Thank you Alicia..." But before Amy could continue, her pocket started to vibrate. Immediately, she pulled it out and gasped upon seeing the ID.

"What is it Amy?" Anairak asked.

"It's Sally! She wants me to do that favor right now! What time is it?" Amy asked.

"Uh... uh-oh. Six O' clock! One hour before the play!"

"We've been practicing all day and it's almost over? And the play is nearly here?! Well let's get a move on girls! Come on! Lets see Sally and discuss this issue! Move now! On the double!" Alicia cried, forcing the two quickly run from her.

**(David Bowie – Underground (parts of it))**

**No one can blame you  
For walking away  
But too much rejection, uh-huh  
No love injection, no, no**

**Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
Cause it hurts like hell**

**Hurts like hell  
Hurts like hell  
Hurts like hell**

Upon arriving home, an angry squirrel/chipmunk hybrid stood on the front porch, boot tapping into the ground, not happy upon seeing how late Amy was.

"Sally! Please! It's not fair!" Amy cried.

"Oh really? Don't stand there in the rain. Get in!" She demanded with a tone so threatening it would petrify the girls.

"I'm sorry." Amy said, walking in, just as Anairak and Alicia were about to enter.

"Not you two."

"But Sally! It's cold and wet outside!"

"I don't care! This is between you and me! They need to stay out of this!"

"Like hell we will!" Alicia shouted back.

"Alright fine! We'll all talk about this when get inside."

* * *

Upon doing so, the three drenched girls look at Sally, who was now dressing herself to go out for something special, which made the three very angry inside. "Amy, look, you know I'm the Princess of Knothole. You know I have to do rare special occasions for the citizens." She said.

"You do it every weekend!" Anariak countered.

"Shut up you! Now look, ever since this has happened, I need someone to take care of little Sonic upstairs. Ever since his parents disappeared, it's been my responsibility to take care of him, as well as yours. I can't do it tonight, so I leave the task up to you Amy."

"But we need to get to the play! We're the stars Sally!" Amy whinned.

"No butts Amy! Look, I know this may be important to you, but you made a promise that you would take care of Sonic tonight!" Sally continued.

"Ma'am, isn't there anyone else who can take care of him? I mean, we all know a bunch of people who are willing to take care of Sonic." Alicia added in.

"Stay out of this!"

"Jesus! Someone call 9-1-1!" Anairak cried, covering her ears.

"Why did it have to be this night?! Why do you have to go out tonight when there are other perfect night for you and your things?!"

"Don't you sass me, ever since your parents passed, I've tried to look out for you and make you a responsible adult. And sometimes you need to sacrifice a few things for good reasons."

"How is this a good thing?!"

"Doesn't matter! Just get upstairs and take care of him! I'll be home later. And you two. Get going to that stupid play of yours. Not like it'll help Amy with her dreams of being an actress anyways." Sally ordered as she packs her stuff up and exits the door.

Alicia and Anairak place their hands over their mouths in shock, as Amy runs up to her room with tears in her eyes. She kicks her door open and lays down face first into her bed, crying.

* * *

A moment later, the two walk into Amy's room, feeling very sorry for the predicament she's in. "Amy?" Alicia asked.

"What?" She muffled through her pillow.

"We decided. We're gonna stay with you tonight." Said Anairak. This caused Amy to jerk her head up, revealing streams of tears flowing down from her eyes.

"'Sniff!' Wait? What?!"

"You heard us. If you can't go, then we can't. I know this whole play was a big deal for us, and I know how much we all want to be in it, but we can't do it without you. So, either we all go, or we don't go." Alicia stated, rubbing her back to help her to calm down.

"You guys..."

"We here for you Amy. Always..."

"WAAAAH!" The cries of the baby hedgehog roared into the room.

"Ugh! Let's get this over with." Said Anairak, opening the door.

"Wait. Let me do it." Amy said, getting off her bed to walk over to her dresser and retrive a book. "Sally wants me to be responsible, so I'll be one. I'll take care of him." Walking out of her room, Amy entered the next one and stood next to the baby. "Hi Sonic."

Sonic cooed and reached towards her. Amy giggled and patted his head. "You must be tired or something. Why don't I read you a story or something?" She asked. Sonic replied by happily smiling at Amy.

"Alright. I brought in just the right one... now: _"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl, whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. The Baby was a spoiled child, and he wanted everything for himself. And the girl, was practically a slave to him."_

Sonic, with a thumb in his mouth, listened carefully to the story, as Amy continued.

"_But what no one knew, was that the Goblin King, fell in love with her, and gave her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she asked the goblins for help..._

In the closet, numerous eyes looked through the cracks as they watched Amy read the story to the baby.

"_Say the right words, the goblins said, and we'll take the baby to the goblin city, and you will be free... but the girl knew the King would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence until one night, when she was tired from doing housework, and was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, she could no longer stand it..."_

Amy closed the book, knowing if she continued to read it to him, it would go dark and scare the child soon. So instead, she puts it down and lifts Sonic into her arms. "Shh. Shh. It's time for you to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning Sonic." She places him back into the crib, then puts the blanket over and tucks him to sleep.

As she walks out the door to see her friends again, Amy turns around, watching Sonic looking through the crib at her. "Sleep tight, or else I'll say, "I wish the Goblins would take you away..." She said, turning the lights off.

The eyes in the closet suddenly had sadistic grins on their faces.

As she closed the door, thunder and lighting erupts, causing the lights in the house suddenly turn off, much to her surprise. "Amy? What's going on?" Anairak asked.

"It's okay, this happens a lot." Amy replied. But before she could head downstairs, something felt off. Usually babies are scared when power goes out, along with thunder. Sonic was not. Amy felt worried immediately. She back towards the room and opened it. "Sonic? Sonic are you okay? Why aren't you crying?" She asked as she moved to his crib to check on him. "Sonic?" Amy slowly slid the blanket open, only to show, that the baby crib was now empty.

Before she could do anything else, however, the white owl from earlier comes crashing into the window, repeatedly attacking the window with its wings, as a large gust of wind pounds against it as well. Amy looked even more horrified and confused as to what's going on. Thunder erupted, wind was blowing, the owl was there, and more importantly, Sonic was missing.

**BOOM!**

The window doors fly open, forcing Amy to duck as the owl enters and lands safely on the ground in front of Amy.

Just when things got stranger, the shadow of the bird grows and morphs into a dark grey/violet hedgehog, wearing black gloves, shoes, and a sparkling cape surrounding his whole body.

Amy stood there, horrified of what just happened. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

The hedgehog only stared at the pink girl, which caught her off guard as she stared into his blue-green eyes.

It suddenly hit her. Amy took another quick look at the dark hedgehog. The clothes, the way he moves, the silent tone, Amy became aware of who this was. "I know who you are. Your him aren't you?" She asked.

The dark hedgehog smiles.

"You're the goblin king. Please, give me Sonic back. I beg of you."

"What's said, is said, Amy. And the name, is King Mason." The king himself said, crossing his arms with a cynical voice of his, along with a smirk.

"But I didn't mean it! It was just a story I was reading to him!"

"Oh you didn't?" The King chuckled.

"Please, bring him back."

"Amy..." The king took a few steps, causing a frightened Amy to take a few steps back as well. "Go back to your friends. Rehearse with that childish play you three plan on doing. Forget about the baby." He continued, before stopping.

"No, I can't."

Mason raises his hand to create a spark that makes a circular clear sphere appear in his hand. "I brought you, a gift." He said, with charm this time in his voice.

"What is it?" Amy asked, confused.

"It's a crystal." He begins to do hand juggling around his hand in a very impressive way, even impressing Amy herself. "Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing special. But... if you turn it around, and look inside, you'll see your dreams... but this gift is for no ordinary girl... do you want it?" Mason then looks at her with a glare. "Then forget the baby!"

"...I can't... Please, understand Mason, I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, but I just want Sonic-" But she was cut off as soon as the crystal was turned into a snake.

"Amy." The King said extending the snake. "Don't... defy me!" And with a smirk, he tosses the snake around her neck. Quickly reacting, Amy snatches the thing and tosses it to the ground... much to her surprise, it transforms into a hairy goblin, which laughs at her, along with the many animal looking goblins around the room. She looks at all of them in surprise, sending them back into hiding.

"Amy!" Alicia cried as she and Anairak rush into the room.

"Amy, we heard- WHOA!" Anairak and Alicia gasped over the sight of the caped dark hedgehog.

"Well, well. It seems your friends have arrived to help you... but ultimately futile." He said.

"Who the heck is this guy? Is he a stalker of yours Amy?" Alicia asked.

"SILENCE!" The king cried over the insult. "I am not what you call a stalker. I am Mason the Hedgehog. King of the Goblins. And you three are no match for me. No matter how powerful you say you are when you work together."

"What the heck are you talking about? And if you have Sonic, then give him back, or else we'll take him back by force!" Anairak demanded.

"Oh, now noble. I'm surprised by all your resistance... So if you want to get Sonic back. Then I'll shall let you... if you want to know where he is, he's over there, in my castle." King Mason pointed out the window, which surprised the three girls. They step outside the window to see the area has turned into a sunset setting. Outside the house was a different world. A kingdom, surrounded by a village, and a giant maze, stood before the three.

"What the heck is this place? Looney ville?" Alicia again asked.

"This is my home. The Underground. And in my castle, is where Sonic now resides." The King slowly stared at the three, with a worried look on his face. But the worry was more for Amy. "Turn back Amy." He said with softness in his tone, which surprises the girls as they turn around. "Turn back now, before it's too late."

"We, can't. Why don't you understand that?" Amy asked.

The King did not respond to that question, only saying, "Such a pity...".

"Besides... it doesn't look that far..." She resumed, as the three looked back at the maze.

Mason stands next to Amy, and whispers into her ear, making her jump, "It's much farther than you think... Here's the game. You three will find a way into the Labyrinth zone. Once you do, find your way to make it to my kingdom. However..." A clock appears before him, but the most unusual thing about it is there was a number 13 on top instead of the 12. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth... or else your baby friend... will be one of us... forever..." And in an instant, he vanishes... but his voice remains there. "Such a pity..."

The trio look back towards the Labyrinth. "The Labyrinth... well... we better get going." Said Anairak.

The two agreed, and walked down the hill to begin their journey...

**Hope that was an okay start. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, granted the last chapter felt a bit quick, but then again, when I first saw the movie, it felt like it was already rushing through to get to one of the most famous scenes in the movie.**

**Which is about to happen in a moment.**

**I don't own Sega, Sonic, Labyrinth, or anything related to the great Jim Henson. I don't own Alicia or Anairak. I own Mason.**

**Chapter 2: Dance Magic Dance**

As soon as Amy, Alicia, and Anariak reach the bottom of the hill, they immediately come across a wall, that blocked their way in, minus the large doors standing before them. "Okay, big doors, but I don't know how the heck we're gonna get inside there." Said Alicia.

"What in the name of God are you three doing?" A young voice coming from behind them, making all three jump and turn to see a little golden-yellow fox boy, with two tails instead of one.

"What are you?" Anairak asked.

"I asked first. What are you three doing?" The boy replied.

"We need to get inside the Labyrinth so we can rescue a baby." Amy explained.

"Oh... it's you three... ever since King Mason left his throne to retrieve the baby, we all were told of the news of three girls that accepted his challenge. That is how the Underground works for us goblins."

"How are you a goblin? You don't even look like a goblin." Said Anairak.

"We goblins can take any kind of form we choose. That is how it also works. But anyways, no matter how hard you try, the baby is a goner. I've seen people enter this maze, and no one has ever won against the Goblin King."

"Well that doesn't help us at all." Said Alicia, sounding pissed.

"I'm sorry, but I've seen it with my eyes so many times. And if you're wondering, I'm a fox, just born with two tails. The name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails. That's what everyone does."

"It's nice to meet you Tails. I'm Amy, and this is Alicia, and Anairak." Said Amy.

"Oh we know who you guys are. The King and his two most loyal henchmen talk about you."

"Whoa, what?" Alicia asked, sounding rather shocked.

"Not that it matters right now, but I'd rather not let you in the Labyrinth. Like I said, people went in there, and no one has won, or escaped, alive."

"GULP!" The three did at the same time.

"But, as it is part of the game, I will let you go in. Open, sesame!" Tails shouted, as two doors magically appeared before the four, then slowly opened. "Now, if you want to play the game, all you need to know, is don't go the wrong way."

"And how are we suppose to figure that one out?" Anairak asked.

"Easy, you see that other door over there?" Tails pointed to the next door, which the three quickly saw and nodded. "You go in, but don't go left. Take right. But still, I wouldn't enter if I were you."

"Your hopeless." Said Alicia.

"Well you ain't gonna get very far!" Tails replied, offended.

"Alicia! Miles, I'm very sorry about her rude behavior." Said Amy.

"Tails! I like being called Tails." He pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I like to be kind towards others by calling them by their real names."

"Well please call me Tails! And whatever you do, don't take things too much for granted in there..."

"So. Where does that one way lead to?" Anairak asked again, pointing down the path that he warned them not to go through.

"That, someplace worse than the Labyrinth." Tails replied. "Now please, go..."

"Well, thanks for the help Miles."

"Uurrrgh! It's Tails! And don't say I didn't warn you so!" And girls simply shrug that off and walk inside, then take the right instead of the left like Tails instructed. Tails simply rubbed his head and looked up into the sky. "Well, they have a long way to go your majesty." He said.

"_Thank you fox boy. You are no longer are needed until I say so..." _The King said, calling from an unknown location, which only Tails could hear.

"'Sigh'... right." Tails said with some discomfort in his voice.

They were inside the Labyrinth, a place of either magic, or horror, as many in the underground have established. These three have 13 hours to go, and time was not on their side, for this maze was incredibly huge, and they needed to reach the center, fast.

After going a little bit far down some halls, the cries of a baby caught their attention.

"Do you hear that?" Anairak asked.

"Yes. It's Sonic... don't worry Sonic. We're coming for you." Said Amy.

"If we're going to reach Sonic, we need to do the unthinkable." Alicia explained.

"And what would that be?" Anairak asked.

"Split up." Alica offered.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"No Anairak, Alicia is right, we'll have a better chance going down different paths. If you reach a dead end, you can regroup and find you way back to one of us. That way we may know where we need to go." Amy explained.

"Okay, but lets also leave marks, that way we know where we started as well."

"Lets do this." Said Alicia as they put their hands together, and began to go down separate paths...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the castle, the little baby Sonic continued to cry over his predicament, as many types of goblins: trolls, insects, a crocodile (Vector), a bee (Charmy), armadillo (Mighty), etc, laughed and goofed off in the throne room, which was nothing more than a small circular room, where the King himself sat on his chair sideways, annoyed by these pest creatures and the baby's cries. He placed his face in his hands, trying to figure out how he became king of these annoying creatures again. Mason not only that, but also the baby as well. Granted, he was glad the beautiful pink girl... Amy... wished him away, so that way his plans could take place later on, but he started to feel like this was a bad idea to begin with. Then again, he couldn't disobey his own law. Once a child is wished away, he must take them, and wait to see if they will be rescued.

And he cursed the children that became goblins in his room, especially towards the bee that constantly sings, plays around, and annoys the hell out of him.

Sitting on his left was a purple chameleon, sharpening his knives and shurikens, also annoyed with these goblins, but also wondering when the time will come for King Mason's plan to come into ignition.

On Mason's right was an even darker hedgehog, black and red, sitting by the window, arms and legs crossed, eyes closed, frustrated, to the point he may just blow the room into pieces if these goblins and the baby don't shut up.

"Your highness, I beg of you, when do the girls arrive?" The chameleon, Espio asked. "Cause I'm afraid Shadow will turn this city into a pile of rubble if this doesn't stop. Plus you promised me the angel wolf."

"And don't forget about the Healf you promised me as well." Shadow replied harshly.

"I don't know! I'm not sure how far they are right now, but I assure you they won't make it that far, and the two will be yours. Now. To deal with this crying kid..." Mason said, rising from his chair, as soon as he spotted Charmy shooting a dart at a chicken, causing it to yelp, resulting with the crowd of goblins beginning to laugh out loud.

This only increased the King, Espio, and Shadow's anger... but Mason had an idea on how to calm the situation. He walked over to the goblin on his right and kneeled down next to him, grabbing his necktie.

**(David Bowie – Dance Magic (Imagine the dark hedgehog with Bowie's voice)**

**Mason: You remind me of the babe  
Goblin: (What babe?)  
Babe with the power  
(What power?)  
The power of voodoo  
(Who do?)  
You do  
(Do what?)  
Remind me of the babe!**

The king tosses the goblin in the air, resulting with everyone laughing. But this did not satisfy him. "Quiet!" He called, then pointed to Sonic. "A goblin babe." He started to laugh, as the baby smiles and giggles. But no one else got the joke. This upset him greatly. "Well?" He wondered.

Reacting quickly, the goblins, as well as Espio, begin to laugh, fearing the wrath of the King if they don't obey him. Mason however, knew he wasn't that good at joking around, so he decided to sing for the kid.

**Mason: I saw my baby  
Crying hard as babe could cry  
What could I do?**

The goblins and Espio were nodding to the beat, minus Shadow, who stayed in his position and closed his eyes.

**My baby's love had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**

Mason continued as he moonwalk over to the window, as he and his minions turned to the window.

**All (except Shadow): What kind of magic spell to use?  
Espio: Slime and snails  
Mighty: Or puppy dog's tails  
Vector: Thunder or lightning  
Mason: And baby said?**

Sonic cooed.

**Goblins: (Dance Magic)  
Mason: Dance magic dance  
(Dance Magic)  
Dance magic dance**

**Goblins: Put that baby spell on me**

Mason, as he spins and dances around the goblins, turns and kicks Charmy into the air.

"WHOA!" He cried before landing.

Shadow covers his ears in frustration.

The goblins started to jump.

**Goblins: (Jump Magic)  
Mason: Jump magic jump  
(Jump Magic)  
Jump magic jump  
Charmy (rubbing his butt): Put that magic jump on me  
Slap that baby  
Make him free**

* * *

Back outside, the search for the right was wasn't going in favor of the girls. Each path they take is a dead end, or it leads to one another. It was generally confusing, but they had to continue if they wanted to save the baby Sonic from harms way.

Anairak comes up with a great idea... leaving marks behind. She pulls out her lipstick, then draws an arrow on the ground, hoping to know where she's going, as well as leaving an info for Amy and Alicia. Confidant, she leaves... as a strange little monkey rises from the stone she made a mark on, then flips it over, while cursing her for ruining its door.

* * *

Back at the castle.

Time was being wasted by the three, much to Mason's joy, as he stares at the clock holding the baby.

**Mason: In nine hours and twenty-three minutes  
You'll be mine!**

He, along with the goblins laughed, as they continued to dance and celebrate, only with Shadow staying out of this mess.

**Mason: I saw my baby  
Trying hard as babe could try  
What could I do?**

A few Goblins held the baby, making him stand on his feet.

**Mason: My baby's fun had gone  
And left my baby blue  
Nobody knew**

**All: What kind of magic spell to use?**

Mason wondered as the rest try to come up with the obvious answer

**Goblins: Slime and snails?  
Puppy dog's tails?  
Thunder or lightning?**

Then the king spins and turns to Sonic

**Mason: Then baby said!**

Sonic cooes and smiles.

**Goblins: (Dance magic dance)  
Mason: Dance magic dance  
(Dance magic dance)  
Dance magic dance  
Goblins: Put that baby spell on me!**

Charmy makes silly faces at Sonic, which gets him laughing

**Goblins: (Jump magic jump)**

The goblins sang as they started jumping around.

**Mason: Jump magic jump  
(Jump magic jump)  
Jump magic jump  
Goblins: Put that magic jump on me!  
Slap that baby!  
Make him free!**

With the two goblins holding him, Sonic started to get the beat of the song, and tapped his foot on the ground.

**(Dance magic dance)  
Dance magic dance  
(Dance magic dance)  
Dance magic dance  
(Dance magic dance)  
Dance magic dance**

Mason stopped by Sonic, then picked him up in his hands, then slightly tosses him up in the air, which made Sonic giggle with excitement. He then tosses him up high in the air, then catches him, and throws him back in the air one last time, but moves, allowing Espio to catch him.

**(Jump magic jump)  
Jump magic jump  
(Jump magic jump)  
Jump magic jump!  
Put that baby spell on me!  
Oooh!**

Mason picks up the baby again, and the song slowly begins to die down a little, with everyone, again, except Shadow, dancing and enjoying the time with the baby.

* * *

Back outside, Amy comes around a corner, but then sees a few paths. She bends down and puts her own lipstick mark on the stone tile, then leaves, not knowing that the creatures underneath turn it a different direction.

She comes to a halt, realizing the path she takes may not lead anywhere. "No. This can't be it." She said turning around... only to see something strange. "Someone has been messing with my marks! What a horrible place this is! Its not fair!"

"Your telling me!" Amy turns to see Alicia standing there, looking frustrated.

"Alicia! You too?"

"Yup. Tried the same tactic. But these monkey's underneath are just ruining it. So now what do we do?"

"I'd say we ask those guys!" Anairak said, appearing out of nowhere, pointing towards two guard dogs standing by two doors.

"Wait, wasn't that a dead-end a moment ago!" Said Amy.

"And now pretty missy, it shows two doors. And behind you, it's now a dead-end!" The dog on the left said, laughing.

The trio turn to see that the dog was right. The entrance to this was now cut off by a wall. "Oh this place is just a joke! How are we suppose to get to the castle now?!" Alicia yelled.

"Try one of these doors!" The right dog said.

The left said, "One of them leads to the castle... and the other." With both dogs saying at the same time, "Ba, ba, ba, BUM! Certain death."

The girls gulped.

"So, which one do you want to pick?"

"Can't we ask which one is?" Anairak asked.

"No, it's the rules. You must answer a question, and if you choose right or wrong, it's either castle, or death."

"Well, we're done for." Said Alicia.

"Enough of that Alicia." Amy said, walking up to the dogs. "Okay, so what's the question?"

"Well, which one of us usually tells the truth, and one of us usually lies?" The dog on the left asked.

"So... who do you think is the liar?"

"Hmm... I think he is."

"Then you're not telling the truth then. Your saying he's the liar yet your just using it to cover your tracks. Aren't you?"

"Well..."

"I think Amy's got it right. So, that means this door is the one that leads to the castle?" Anairak asked with a grin on her face.

"I guess so. You've chosen your door, and you three are allowed to pass." The dog on the right said, as the door opens for the three.

"Well, this outta be good." Alicia muttered as all three walk in. "It's a piece of cake."

Suddenly, the floor beneath them opens, sending all three falling down to a dark hole screaming in terror. The dogs laugh. "How foolish of them. Thinking one of us tells the truth when both of us are liars!" They roared in laughter like hyena's, as the girls screaming echos.

Before they could fall to their deaths, several hands seem to appear out of darkness, grabbing onto the girls, much to their surprise and shock. These hands were simply hands. Nothing else. They did, however, make several hand signs that looked like faces.

"What do we have here?" The hands asked, making it look like the hand faces are talking.

"A bunch of women falling. That's what!" More hands answered with laughter.

"So sad for them to fall into such a deep pit. They must have gotten the wrong answer!"

"What should we do here?"

"Lets ask the ladies! Where do you want to go?" The hands asked all three.

"Uh... up?" Amy asked.

"Up? Never heard that answer before! That may lead to death or something!" Again, the hands laughed.

"Okay! Down then!" Alicia said.

"Very well!" The hands suddenly let go of them, but thankfully, the girls land safely into a dark room where the top closes, leaving them in eternal darkness...

* * *

"There in the oubliette." Said Mason, holding the crystal ball in his hands, watching the progress of the three, along with the Goblins, Espio, and Shadow, who watched. The minions begin to laugh, minus Shadow, Espio, and Mason. "Shut up! I'm surprised they made it this far in the Labyrinth in such a few hours. Though they should have given up by now..."

"They'll never give up you majesty." Said Shadow.

"Oh but they will soon. For you see, once I send fox boy in there, he'll lead them back to the beginning so they'll give up as soon as they realize they have to start all over again. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha..." Mason laughed as he turned to his silent minions. "Well? Laugh?"

Quickly, the goblins laugh in fear, as Mason throws the ball in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Help from Tails**

Now that they're stuck, Amy, Anairak, and Alicia were left in a dangerous situation. This place was a one way in, and a no way out situation. And if they couldn't get out, then Sonic would be lost forever.

And it was in total darkness.

"Amy... I'm worried." Anairak muttered as she walks around in the dark, feeling cold in the environment. "If we don't get out of here, that creep of a king is gonna keep Sonic, and maybe us for prisoners."

"I know. But I don't want to lose this game. There's got to be an exit!" She replied.

"There has to be one Amy... cause its scary down here!" Said Alicia.

"I think we know that Alicia."

Without a warning, the wall opens in front of the trio, with a bright white light appearing before them, sending the girls into a frenzy, with Alicia in Amy's arms and Anairak in Alicia's arms.

"GUYS! YOUR TOO HEAVY!" Amy yelped, holding the two in her arms.

"Relax, it's only me." The fox boy said walking in, before closing the door, and taking the door off, revealing the light is gone and now its a wall again.

"Tails?" Anairak asked.

"Yes. It's me. I knew you three would fall in danger. So I've come to give you a hand." He looks at them to see they're trying to find an escape route. "Oh, you're looking around. I suppose you've noticed. There ain't no doors in here. Only the holes. This is an oubliette. The Labyrinth is full of them." Tails explained as he walked around them.

"We didn't know that." Said Alicia, sounding pissed.

"And how did you get in here?" Amy asked.

Tails ignored the last question. "You don't even know what an oubliette is. Its a place you put people to forget about them. What you got to do though is get out of here." He said. "And I know a short cut to getting out of the Labyrinth."

"Wait? Are you saying, leave the Labyrinth?" Anairak asked.

"Yup. This place is too dangerous for you."

"Miles." Amy offered.

"Tails!"

"Sorry. But we can't quit now. We've gone too far!"

"Of course you are. And look where you're at. And it's gonna get a lot worse from here on in."

"Tails, why are you concerned about us?" Alicia asked.

"I don't. But I've seen so many people suffer down here, it sickens me to my stomach. So that's why I'm here to get you out of this terrible place."

Anairak turned and noticed the bracelet on Alicia's wrist. "Um... Tails... do you like jewelry?"

"Um... yes. I'm a collector of jewels... why?"

"Anairak... what are you doing?" Alicia uttered, with some anger in her voice.

"Just trust me. Its our only way." She said slowly taking her bracelet off. "I'm sorry."

"Just get us out of here." Alicia growled.

"If you help us, _solve, _the Labyrinth, I'll give you this." Anairak held the jewel up in front of the young fox, intriguing him. "You like it, don't you?"

"Whoa... uh... I guess..."

"And I'll give it to you now... and you show us the way out of here, and lead us to the castle. Okay?"

"Um... uh... okay."

"Thank you." Anairak places it on his right wrist.

"Fine. It does look nice. Now I'll only take you as far as I can, and then you'll be on your own. Got it?" Tails asked with a concerned look.

"We understand. And thank you again." Said Amy.

"I better get it back when we're done here." Alicia growled under her breath so they wouldn't hear.

"Okay then. Lets get this show on the road!" Tails said, picking up the door that he used to enter. Placing it on the wall, he pushes it hard, then turns the knob to reveal...

"**ROAR!**"

"WHOA!" He yelped shutting the door. "Wrong side." He chuckled slightly, before turning the door around the other way, then shoves it hard into the wall, and opens it. "There we go. Come on. This way!" He said waving to them, which all three agreed and exited the dark room.

* * *

"Your majesty, they've escaped." Shadow said, opening his eyes in surprise.

"Good." King Mason said under his breath, smiling, as he looks back into the crystal ball to see them leaving. But his eyes were only set on Amy. She may have been very defying against him, but she was very intriguing to him... not to mention beautiful...

* * *

Tails and the three, now out of the oubliette, begin to walk down some hallways... with new strange atmosphere entering. First, the features of the Labyrinth, then, the oubliette, and now, rocks with faces, yelling to the four. _"Don't go on.. Go back while you still can..."_ Tails simply huffs and walks away with the nervous trio. They come by another few rocks, all uttering. _"This is not the way." "Take heed, and go no further." "Beware." "BEWARE!... it will be too late... for two of you..."_

"What does that mean?" Amy asked.

"Ignore them. There just false alarms. We get them a lot here in the Labyrinth." Said Tails.

"_NO WE'RE NOT!"_

"SHUT UP!" Tails yelled to the last rock.

"_Sorry. Just doing my job. I haven't talked to anyone else other these dummies over there."_

"Oh all right. Just don't expect a big reaction."

"_No, no, no. Of course not. "Ahem!"... For the path you take, will lead to certain destruction!... thank you very much."_

The girls only chuckled at his remark, before they enter a long, dark hallway with only lights coming from the top... but Tails comes to a complete halt, as soon as he sees a crystal ball sitting on the ground. "What the?" He wondered. Suddenly, it began to roll, forcing him to follow it, along with the girls...

…. only to stop upon seeing a beggar looking bird-like sitting on the ground, beak showing from his purple cloak and hat, as he looks up at all four of them as the crystal jumps and lands in his bucket. "Well, well, well... what have we here?" He asked with a low high-pitched voice.

"Ah, nothing!" Tails said, backing up a little.

"Nothing?... Nothing?!" The bird stands, then removes his cloak, hat... and beak, revealing to be nothing more than a mask, which frightens all of them to the point of backing up. The dark hedgehog himself, The Goblin King Mason, standing there wearing a long dark trench coat, looked angry at Tails. "Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la?!" He asked.

"Why your majesty! What a surprise!" Tails exclaimed, though it sounded like he was covering it up.

"Hello twin-tailed." Mason smiled.

"Miles." Amy corrected him.

"Tails!" Tails uttered to her, angry.

"Tails. Could it be that you're helping these girls?" Mason asked.

"H-H-Helping? In what sense?"

Tossing the coat away, Mason looks even more upset with Tails. "In sense your leading them towards the castle."

"No! You got it all wrong! I was actually leading them back to the beginning!"

Mason looked over to see the shocked expressions on the trio. But Alicia though had more of a pissed off look on her face. He knew Tails was up to his lying tricks again, and it frustrated him to do such a thing.

"What? I thought you said-!" But Alicia was cut off by Tails.

"I told them that I would help them, solve the Labyrinth, with some trickery on my part, that way it's a bit more hard for-"

But Mason, kneeling down next to him, turned and noticed the bracelet on his wrist. "What the heck is that thing around your wrist?" He asked.

Tails quickly looked down and gulped, but then tried to cover his tracks again. "Oh... this? Oh this! Yes... my goodness, how the heck did this thing get on my wrist? Strange, isn't it?"

But the King stood, upset, but had a regretful look on his face. "Miles."

"Tails."

"Yes. If I thought for one second you were to betray me... I'd be force to suspend you... headfirst... into the bog of eternal stench." He warned.

Quickly, Tails latches onto the King's leg in fear. "NO! No please your majesty! Not the eternal stench!" He cried, begging anything but that wretched bog.

"Oh YES!" He roughly shoved Tails off his leg.

"Hey! That wasn't very-" But Anairak and Alicia were cut off by the sudden swift movement of Mason, as he used his power to create a strong force field that blocked the two off from Amy. His lips slowly form a smirk as he walks towards her, hands behind his back. Once he took a step towards her, Amy stepped back, repeating this process until she felt the wall.

"And you, Amy..." He said, feeling his heart feel warm upon saying her name. He stops as soon as he was mere inches away from her, and placing his arm above her head to rest on the wall. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Though nervous, she had to stay strong in front of the King. "It's easy." She said, defiant.

Tails facepalms himself. "Ohh..."

Mason chuckles, amused by her strong will. "Really? Then how about upping the stakes then?" He asked, showing the clock next to him, then with his power, time moves forward a few hours.

"Wait! That's not fair!" Amy cried.

"You say that so often... I wonder what your basis for comparison is?" He said, lifting his hand to stroke her quills, which was roughly pushed away by Amy. Again though, Mason chuckled, before letting the force field down, and walking down the hallway. "So the Labyrinth is easy?" He moves his arms in an X formation, then moves them up to his head to form another crystal ball. "Let's see you deal with this slice!" Then the king turns and throws the ball down to the end of the hallway... and a compactor with spikes and grinders appear, running down to the group.

"OH NO! THE CLEANERS! RUN!" Tails cried, as all three of them turn his direction and run down with him to avoid a certain death...

**A little short, but that's how I planned it.**

**Rate, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alicia, knowing you and your massive crush on the Chameleon, I know you'll love this chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Rate and review when your done reading.**

**Chapter 4: Big and Espio**

The dark King slowly moved and disappeared in the shadows, letting the cleaner, operated by a few goblins, chase the four down. Though it was part of the challenge, he couldn't help but frown upon doing this. He didn't want to hurt any one of these three, but it had to be done. Mason looks away and returns to his castle.

Down the never-ending path, Tails turns to face a wall. "Help me push!" He cried to them, as he revealed a soft wall that was able to be brought down. Amy, Alicia, and Anairak, all together push the wall down, as the cleaner was dangerously getting closer. "PUSH!" Tails cried again, forcing all three to shove it down harder, revealing a small room, as the cleaner drives past them.

"Oh, the cleaners... the bog of stench... jeez. You really got his attention." Tails frowned as he spotted something. "A-HA! This is what we needed! A ladder! Okay, follow me." He took a few steps up, but felt his tails being grabbed by Alicia.

"Wait a minute! How are we suppose to trust you? Your going to take us back to the beginning of this place!" She said, sounding even more pissed.

"I wasn't. Okay? I told Mason that to throw him off the scent." Tails replied.

"So how are we suppose to believe anything you say?"

"Let me put it this way angel wolf. What choice do you have?" Tails waves his arm around, showing them where they're at. And he's got a good point. Even though he was a liar, the girls had no choice but to accept him as they're ally. "Alright. But we have to work together. Okay?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing. Now, if you would be so kind to follow me." Tails stated as he climbed up the ladder, followed by Amy, Anairak, then Alicia. "See, you have to understand my place. I'm just a kid. And King Mason scares me. Granted, I would love to defy him like you Amy. But what could I do? I'm in no position to rebel against him. I couldn't be brave because of that bog he threatened me with. A friend of mine once did the same thing I did, but went to the extreme lengths. Once Mason had enough, he tossed him in the stench, and he smelled so horrible for the rest of his life. He could never wash it off."

"Oh Tails. I'm sorry." Said Anairak.

"It's okay. I just don't want to see him do anymore harm to anyone else. He's gone far enough when he tossed my friend in there... ah, here we go!" Tails quickly pushes a trap door open, revealing a bright blue sky above them, as they all exit the sewers.

"Oh thank God! Air! Blue skies! We're free from that place!" Said Alicia, as they noticed there farther than they were before. "Whoa, this place is different. It's all grass and bushes than walls."

"Yup. We're farther than you were. Now then, good luck to you, your on your own from now on." Tails said preparing to walk away.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Anairak cried, grabbing onto Tails hand. "You said-"

"I'd take you as far as I could. That was the deal! Now let me go!"

"Oh yeah?" Amy said, reaching behind him and grabbing a bag of his collection.

"Hey! Give them back! They're very valuable to me!" Tails cried trying to take it back, but Amy held it in the air and kept a grip on his head.

"Uh-uh!" She laughed as Tails fruity attempts to get them, but it was useless. Alicia and Anairak grab his arms and lift him off the ground.

"Now, which way should we go?" Alicia asked.

"I won't say anything until I get my property back! It's not fair!" Tails shouted, defiant.

"No. It's not... and that's the way it is." Amy said, realizing that everything can't be fair, even in situations like this.

* * *

Glancing back at the crystal, Mason was mesmerized by the sight of Amy. He couldn't help but stare at the beauty and heart that was fighting through the Labyrinth. It amazed him to see such a strong girl with such a will power... a girl he's been looking for far, far, too long...

His thoughts of a possible future were halted by the sudden arrival of Espio. "What is it you want?" He asked, not looking at him.

"I believe, it is now my turn... to talk to these three ladies." He said with a grin on his face.

A smirk slowly formed on Mason. Chuckling, he nods in approval, which sends Espio into a rush, where he does a few hand signs... and disappears.

"How long until I get out?" Shadow asked from behind him.

"Soon my friend. Soon..." He turned back to the ball and again gazed at Amy, who, along with the other three, were trying to talk to an apparent wise goblin who may knew the way, but Mason and Shadow knew that the old goblin was simply a con artist and would give them nothing. But it didn't matter to Mason. Amy was all that mattered to him. "She's so... perfect." Said Mason, gazing into her powerful emerald eyes. "But for now, Espio will have his fun, especially with the angel wolf..."

"I never seen you like this before you highness. Could it be that this is the _one,_ you've been waiting for your whole life?" Shadow asked, and though his face was ice as cold, uncaring as it showed, he did have some interest in his voice, especially towards the King. "Could it be that she is the one to beat you?"

"No one has ever won my Labyrinth before... she will not succeed... I guarantee that..."

* * *

After giving the old goblin a ring of hers instead of a jewel from Tails bag, cause it would have unsettled the young fox, the three make their way across the garden maze... to the point Alicia finally points out. "Wait a minute, why don't I just fly over these things! I have freaking wings for crying out loud!" She said.

"Same here." Anairak put in.

"Sorry, but if you do that, then it's an automatic disqualification. Do that, and Sonic is gone." Tails explained.

"Well, that seems fair enough." Said Amy.

Tails looks back to her. "Why did you give that old guy your ring? He didn't tell you nothing... and why did you say we were all your friends?"

"Cause these two have been my friends for-"

"No, I mean, why did you mention me as a friend?"

Amy looked surprised. Has this young boy never had any friends? "Well... because you are my friend."

Tails looked surprised, as did Anairak and Alicia upon seeing his expression. Tails looked down and held his tails, playing with them uncomfortably, as if he felt embarrassed and strange. "Friend... friends... I like that." He said. This caused a smile on all three faces, even if Alicia was still a bit upset with Tails lies earlier. The four make their way through the maze garden, where there about to enter a different section. "I an't never been anyones friend before." Tails said, and had a glimmer of hope inside of him, as they moved...

"**ROOAAAARRRR!"**

"UH! GOODBYE!" Tails cried as he turned around, but was caught by Amy.

"Wait a minute! Are you our friend or not?!" Amy replied, grabbing onto his arm, but Tails yanked it off.

"No! I an't no ones friend! I look out for only myself! So see ya!" And he took off the other way, leaving the trio behind.

"Tails! You coward!" Alicia cried, angry by his act.

"Forget about him. He's made his choice... besides, things aren't always what they seem in this place. Right?" Anairak asked.

"**ROAR!"**

This forced them to jump back a little ways, but they pressed on with no fear.

To where the roar was coming from, a large purple white cat was hung upside down by a rope, crying as the goblins used sticks to poke him around. "Try this for size, you big yeti! We got you now, fuzzball! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" They laughed at the poor cat.

"That's no monster! That's just a poor big cat!" Anairak said while they peaked out of the corner. It was shocking to them to see such torture the goblins were doing to this guy.

"Hey... I got an idea." Alicia said, picking up a rock. "Let's rock this joint." She throws a rock, striking the goblin in the head, causing him to twirl and strike another with his stick. "Gotcha." Alicia grinned as she pulls out another rock, then lights it ablaze with fire.

"Where did that come from?" A goblin dog asked, before it was met with a fiery rock to the helmet. "OUCH!"

"Good one!" Anairak praised.

"Hey! There they are! Attack!" A goblin said, pointing towards the trio, then the rest of the group charge with spears...

...only for several shurikens to strike the ground by their feet. The goblins look up to see a purple chameleon dropping down next to them, sword in hand, staring at them with a look that could kill. "RUN FOR IT!" They cried, resulting with all the little creatures running away. The chameleon simply puts his sword away, then turns to the trio.

"You girls alright?" He asked.

Slowly, one by one, they step out from their spot, looking nervous. Alicia was the first to speak. "Yes. Thank you."

"I was lucky to keep you safe from those guys. They can get very ugly quick. I am Espio." He held out hand to Alicia, who accepts the handshake... and was surprised when Espio kneels and kisses her hand, causing her to blush.

Amy and Anairak giggle.

"I suppose you three must be on your way to the Goblin King's castle. Is that correct?" Espio asked.

The three nod in surprise.

"Like that fox boy said before he left you, we goblins and creatures know everything about the Labyrinth. Everything the King thinks, we hear. This place is all connected to us... another reason this place has become a burden for us."

"How's that?" Anairak asked.

"By the magic of course. The power the king used when he created this world for all of us. Now I think we better come to a halt, cause I know for one thing, you ladies are looking for something else... the baby. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes. We've lost a few hours thanks to that dirty king, and we don't have the time to sit around." Said Alicia.

"Then maybe I can help you. I can lead you towards the castle. I cannot go all the way, but I will lead you there. Follow me friends."

"Wait!" Amy said stepping in, then moves towards the big cat.

"Help me..." The cat moaned as he was still hanging around. "Help..." As the rope helps him swing and turn, he turned and saw a pink hedgehog tilting her head to try and look face to face with him.

"Are you okay?" She asked very calmly.

"Oh no... I feel dizzy." The cat moaned.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you." She patted him with comfort.

"Big..."

"Big? What's big?"

"I'm Big..."

"Oh, your name is Big... okay Big, I'll help you down... AH!"

Espio, on top of the tree, uses his sword to cut down the rope, resulting with Big landing head first, before landing on his back. "Ow..." He moaned.

"Are you okay?" Anairak asked, as her, Alicia, Amy, and Espio helped pull up the big cat, much to their discomfort since he's one huge animal.

"Oh... Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome. I'm Amy, this is Anairak, Alicia, and Espio." Amy replied.

"Amy... Alicia... Anairak... friends..."

"Hey, he forgot me!" Espio shouted.

"Thank you Big." Said Anairak.

"Well, well. It appears that Espio has already gained the trust of these women... especially to the angel wolf... I can't wait to see how you do Shadow." King Mason grinned as he keeps his eyes on the ball. Before he continues with Shadow, he felt his leg being tugged. Looking down he spotted Sonic down next to him. Mason simply chuckles and picks him up into his arms. "Take a look child, your babysitters are close to defeat. And once that happens, you'll be a perfect addition to the Underground..."

Sonic cooed and reached for him.

"Heh, you are adorable, I admit..."

"What the heck are these?" Alicia asked. The five were standing in front of two large doors with knockers. On the knockers were faces, one with a giant ring attached to the ears, while the other had the ring in the mouth.

"These are the faces of the doors. These two doors are like the ones you encountered earlier. One that'll lead to the castle, and the other to death..." Espio explained.

The girls gulped again, knowing that the last time they failed, rather miserably.

"But you have nothing to fear. I know which way to go." Espio continued, as he goes to the knocker with the ring in the mouth, then gently opens it. Past the doorway, revealed a sparkling forest, glimmered with diamonds. Amy, Alicia, and Anairak's eyes filled with sparks of joyment over the scene.

But it was cut off by Big, who, with his large body, pushed everyone out of the way, and stared into the forest. "Ooooh..." He uttered.

"Big!" Amy cried, annoyed by his reactions.

"Sorry Amy." Big said, starting to walk into the forest.

"Hold it..." Espio called, forcing him to halt.

"Huh?"

"This may be the right way to the castle... but... I didn't say it would be easy. There are things out there that are more dangerous, that is why this place is like a trick. It's very deceiving." Espio explained.

"Oh no!" Big rushed back and hid behind the four, shaking. "Oh!"

"Relax. Luckily, I know a safer way across this land... but if I'm to do that, I need one of you to lead while I stick in the middle, so I can keep an observation out for front and back. You understand?"

"Sure thing." Amy said, pulling out her signature Piko Piko Hammer. "You all ready?" She turns back to see them all nod in approval. Amy turns back, and begins to lead the group through the forest.

At the same time, Espio, standing behind Anairak, turns and walks backwards so he can face Alicia. "So..." He grinned, looking into her eyes.

"So...?" Alicia wondered.

"You seem to have some fire in ya... at least I think I've noticed."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alicia started to grow concerned about their new "friend".

"Its something I like seeing in women. Especially coming from a wolf like you... or should I say, an angel wolf..."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Alicia...me scared..." Big whimpered.

"Big, calm down, there's nothing to be frightened of." Alicia insisted as she turns to him for a slight second... which was a mistake on her part.

"What you should be more worrying about, is how I deal with you once I have you back at the King's castle, once I deliver you to him."

"Wait a second. Your-" But before she could yell the truth to Amy and Anairak, she felt her feet feel gravity, as her, and Big fell into a hole, disappearing completely... but before she could meet the same fate as Big, Alicia felt Espio lurch forward to grab her hand, slightly lifting her out of the hole...

….and was met with a kiss from the chameleon to the lips, as her eyes widened in shock and blushed over the move...

….Espio looks at her with love in his eyes, slightly caressing her cheek and hair...

…and he drops her into the hole, leaving a speechless Alicia falling down.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just warning you people. Half of this chapter is something I didn't want to do, but it was part of the movie... Just skip it if you want.**

**Chapter 5: The Firey's, and Blaze**

"Uh... Amy..." Anairak said, pointing to her shoulder.

"What is it Anairak?" Amy said turning around, only to gasp at the horror of seeing their friends gone... and with a smiling Espio standing where they dropped. "Hey! What happened to Alicia and Big?!" She demanded, knowing he could have been responsible.

"What? Me? I certainly didn't do anything... much." Espio said, grinning like the devil.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Anairak asked, seething through her teeth.

"Why, I was doing myself a favor... setting up the upcoming events for me and Shadow, as well as the King." Espio said, walking around them in a circle, sword resting on his shoulder, as Anairak and Amy prepared themselves. "You see. It does get lonely down here. King Mason is a lonely person, and he's been looking for years of finding the one... the one who may bring him down... he has a questionable choice, if you can reach him Amy... and for you Anairak... you'll learn soon of what your future will be down here." And in a flash, Espio does some hand signs, which suddenly turns him invisible.

"Where did he go?! Where did he go?!" The two wondered as they looked around. "Alicia?! Big?! ALICIA?! BIG?!"

* * *

Somewhere near a set of cliffs, Tails stomps and walks away, still upset over what happened in the garden section of the maze. "They aren't my friends. They could never be friends. I ain't no ones friend either!" He shouted, stomping away... until he heard a certain voice.

"Tails! Help!" It was Amy... and it was followed by...

"Tails!" Anairak.

"Anairak... Amy... I'm coming!" He swiftly turned around to back and be what they wanted him to be, a friend, but he felt his dignaty slip away upon seeing the dark hedgehog he feared the most leaning against a rock.

"Well... if it isn't you..." King Mason said, smiling, arms and legs crossed while leaning back, as he stared at the young fox. "And uh... where. Are you. Going?" He asked with stern this time.

"Well, uh... you see your majesty, I was leading the girls back to the Labyrinth, just like we planned, but they, uh, gave me the slip! But I hear them now, I'm going to go get them and take them back." Tails once again lied, but this time, he felt more confident about it.

Mason, amused, simply started to walk around him. "I see..." Tails once again started to feel uneasy, but had to keep his grip. "Cause for one moment, I thought you were actually running back to help them, but, uh, no, after my warnings, that would be stupid, don't you think?" Now he was laughing.

"Yeah, me? Help her? After your warnings with the stench? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-h-..." But Tails stopped laughing upon seeing Mason kneeling down next to him, looking right at him face-to-face. "Uh-oh."

"Oh dear. Poor Tao."

"Tails."

Mason grabs him and whispers into his ear. "I noticed your bag of jewels are missing."

"What? Oh yes! They are! My jewels! They mean so much to me and my inventions! I better find them... but first, I'm off to get the girls, and take them to the beginning..." Tails began to walk away towards Amy and Anairak's direction, but as he was doing so, the King raised his hand towards the fox.

"Wait... I have a much better plan..." He said, once again, forming a crystal ball in his hand, then twirls it before looking back at Tails. "Give them this." Two more crystals appeared in his hand, then he juggled with them, before tossing them to Tails one at a time.

Tails quickly catches the first two, then the last with his tails. "W-What are these?" He asked, surprised that they turned into peaches.

"Those are presents. For all three of them. A gift for on their way if there hungry. Curtosey of Espio, Shadow, and myself."

"Will... will it hurt them?" Tails asked, starting to feel guilty.

"Oh now why the concern?" Mason asked.

"I won't do anything to harm them!" Tails said, turning his head away.

"Oh come, come fox boy!" Mason shouted, surprised by Tails words. "I'm surprised at you, losing your head over a girl..."

"I ain't losing my head!" Tails snapped back, defiant for the first time.

Mason walks forward and pokes him a few times. "You don't think that those three would like a little lying, cowardly fox like you... do you?"

"Well, they said that I was..."

"What? That you were a companion?... friends?... and here I still think Shadow is right about friendship. It doesn't exist here."

"'Sigh'... It doesn't matter anymore..." Tails signed in defeat.

"You'll give them the peaches Tails, or it'll be headfirst into the bog you go. And you know I don't want that for you... You've been very helpful to me. And the last thing I want is my best goblin to smell like road kill for the rest of his life. You understand?"

"Yes... right..." And the two began to walk opposite directions... until Mason turned back to him again.

"And Tails..." He said, making the fox boy look. "If any one of them kisses you... I'll make you a prince..."

Tails looked excited. "You... you will?"

Then Mason waved his arms around. "Yes. Prince of the land of stench!... Ha-ha-ha-ha..." And he walked away, leaving the poor fox boy to go after Amy and Anairak.

* * *

Back in the forest, both Anairak and Amy held hands together in case of anymore danger. They were alone, scared, and upset over the betrayal and loss of Alicia and Big. The group thought they had a good chance, but now it was reduced from five to two.

And now...

….

…. **(Me: Oh boy (rubs my eyes in frustration)**

….**(Mason: You brought this upon yourself you idiot)**

Music started to play?

"YAHOO!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"WHOO!"

"What's going on?!" Anairak cried.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, five birds, four of them red with yellow mixture, and a green one, jump out of the forest and start dancing around the girls.

**(Labyrinth OST - Chilly Down... do you even want to listen to this? Cause it's pretty much a Big Lipped Alligator Moment... I don't know why I'm even bothering to write this section... oh yeah... it's part of the movie... If you want to skip this, go right ahead, cause this scene is entirely pointless)**

**Don't got no problems  
Ain't got no suitcase  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry  
Or gold mines to hang me up**

**I just throw in my hand  
With the chilliest bunch in the land  
They don't look much  
They sure chilly chilly  
They positively glow, glow**

The birds, led by the green bird, start a fire up and dance around it, surrounding both Amy and Anairak.

**Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad hep with the fire gang  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down**

They started removing their own heads, which surprised both the girls, before tossing them around, and re-attacthing themselves.

Alicia and Anairak were even more confused by this song.

**Chilly down with the fire gang  
Act tall with the fire gang  
Good times, bad food  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down, chilly down**

They kept on wiggling their tushies, making more fire, etc (This is going to be short. I have to skip this quick. Please forgive me)

**Drive you crazy, really lazy  
Eye rollin', funky strollin'  
Ball playin', hip swayin'  
Trouble makin', booty shakin'**

**Tripping, passing, jumping, bouncing  
Drivin', stylin', creeping, pouncing  
Shoutin', screamin', double dealin'  
Rockin', rollin' and a reelin'  
With the mackin' sex appealin'  
Can you dig our groovy feelin'?**

**So when things get too tough  
And your chin is dragging on the ground  
And even down looks up  
Bad luck**

**We can show you a good time  
And we don't charge nothin'  
Just strut your nasty stuff  
Wiggle in the middle yeah  
Get the town talkin', fire gang**

**Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad hep with the fire gang  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down**

**Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang  
Good times, bad food  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down**

**Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang  
Bad hep with the fire gang**

**(FINALLY THIS SONG IS OVER!)**

One of the birds, as the others are still partying, jumps on Amy's head, and tries to pry it off. "Hey! Her head doesn't come off!" He yelled to the others.

"OW! Of course it doesn't!" Amy cried, pulling out her hammer and striking the bird off.

"She's right! It's suck on. Where you going with a head like that?" A bird asked.

"I know, let's take both of their heads off!" Another one said.

"AH! Run Amy!" Anairak cried, taking off in the forest, but Amy remained where she was. Instead, she used her hammer to knock the birds heads off.

"Whoa! Hey lady! It's against the rules to knock other people's heads off. Your only allowed to knock your own head off!" The birds said, headless as Amy runs off to find Anairak. The birds reattached their own heads, and leap off after her.

"Amy?" Anairak called, just as she caught up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, those birds are crazy!" Amy said, catching her breath.

"Crazy? You're the crazy one! Now we have to knock your head off!" The bird cried in laughter, as one leaps at them, but Anairak does a roundhouse, spinning and kicking the bird away from them. Immediately, they ran away again, but the birds follow them.

And it got worse as they reach a brick wall, and it looked like a dead end.

"We got you cornered ladies! Now let's get those heads off!" The birds chanted.

"Leave us alone!" Amy cried, holding onto Anairak for dear life, as did she.

Just before the birds could reach them, fireballs explode by their feet, sending them rocket sky-high backwards. Amy and Anairak turn around to see purple/pink cat, wearing a purple jacket, pink shirt, white pants, pink running shoes, a ponytail hanging upwards, standing on a stone ledge next to the cliff. She held her hand out to fire another fireball at the fiery's, forcing them to jump back and hide.

The cat looks down at Amy and Anairak, and offers her hand to them. "Come on! Hurry!" She exclaimed. Quickly agreeing, Anairak grabs the hand first and the cat helps her up, followed by Amy, just as the firey's return.

"Aw come on Blaze! They joined the fun and didn't play by the rules! Let us take their heads off!" The green bird said.

The cat, Blaze, looked at them with fire in her eyes. "Look Bean, you started this mess, now if you don't stop, I'm going to end this. GOT IT?!" She demanded, forcing the birds to run away.

"Oh thank you for stopping them! I thought they would never leave us alone!" Anairak said, taking a breather.

"No problem. Let me guess. Espio led you into this room. Didn't he?" Blaze asked.

"Yup. And now two of our friends are missing because of him. Who are you by the way?" Amy asked.

"I'm Blaze. Blaze the Cat. And you must be Amy and Anairak."

"How did-" But like the last many times, they were cut off.

"Like they said before, we goblins know everything the King knows. And I know your after the baby. And it looks like you're at a dead end." Blaze said, looking back at the wall. "Unlike Espio, I really don't like the King that much, so that's why I'm here in this place, forced by Mason himself."

"Oh Blaze, that's so sad." Said Amy, lowering her ears.

"I know. Look, I know you two have issues now with losing your friends as well as trusting, but I want to help you find your friends and get you to the castle, since I know how to get there faster."

"Will you?" Anairak asked.

"I promise, and I keep my promises. Now... to get out of this place will be tricky. If only we had-"

***Whistle!***

The three look up the stone wall to see Tails waving to them and dropping a rope down. "Tails!" Amy cried, surprised by the return of the fox who ran away like a coward an hour ago.

"Hurry up!" Tails shouted, as Amy ushered Anairak up the rope first, just as the birds returned with a vengeance.

"Time out's over! Time in!" Bean said, jumping onto the ledge, while Blaze was climbing up the rope. Amy quickly responded by using her hammer to knock his head off again. "HEY!" He cried.

"Amy! Hurry!" Anairak cried, just as her friend does, climbing up the rope in a hurry. Once she was on the top, she took a breather while Tails looked down and waved the birds off.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go away!" He shouted, forcing the birds to leave.

"Tails!" Amy and Anariak latched onto the fox by surprise, hugging him, which made him felt uncomfortable. His white muzzle glowed red when they rubbed their faces in his cheeks. "You came back to help us!" Amy continued.

"I did it only cause you needed the help. Okay?" Tails said, covering the real reason why he helped them. But before he could continue, he noticed that Amy gave him a very happy look from her eyes, making him feel warm in his heart... that was until she leaned in to do what King Mason hoped that she wouldn't do. "AH! NO! Don't kiss me! Don't kiss me!" He cried, trying to get free, but Anairak held a good grip on him, and Tails eyes widened as he was met with a kiss on his lips by Amy.

* * *

"Curses." King Mason said, snapping his fingers.

* * *

The floor opened, dropping Amy, Anairak, Tails, and Blaze down into a hole that led into a slide. The four screamed as they slid down all the way till they spotted a bright light.

Tails was the first to exit, but he held onto a ledge before he could fall off a lip of the stone cliff, as did Amy, then Anairak, but Blaze wasn't so lucky. She couldn't catch anything, but thankfully, both Anairak and Amy grabbed her hands, keeping her from falling into a swamp...

….a swamp, that continued to make disgusting sounds, a swamp, that smelled so disgusting. A swamp, a bog, that was filled with horror and stench.

"Oh my God... what is this place?" Anairak asked.

"The Bog of Eternal Stench!" Tails groaned, trying to keep himself from falling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Good news. More newcomers. Enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 6: Knuckles and Silver**

"It doesn't matter what its like! It's the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Tails cried again, pulling himself up. Before he could get his foot on the lip, he slipped!

"Tails!" Anairak cried, catching him before he could fall in the bog.

"Oh thank you!" He said, getting pulled up by Anairak, before Amy and her do the same for Blaze. With all four on the lip, they begin to carefully walk across the lip away from the bog, hopefully to safer land. "Why did you do that by the way?" Tails asked Amy.

"What?" Amy wondered.

"Kiss me?!"

"Oh, that. Well don't pretend to be so hard. I know you came back to help us. And I know you're our friend."

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaze wondered.

"Well Tails here has been a good boy at leading us away from the Goblin King, not to mention, being a good friend." Anairak explained.

"I did not, and am not! I just came back to get my property back... and to uh... give you... wait... where's Alicia?" Tails wondered.

"We don't know. That chameleon took her away from us." Said Amy.

"Espio? You guys fell for that lizard's tricks?" Tails asked.

"Well, he was very charming to Alicia and us... mostly for Alicia." Said Anairak.

"He's one to never trust. The ones you need to look out for are him, King Mason. And Shadow." Tails continued as they slowly moved across.

"Wait, who's Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Shadow is King Mason's most powerful henchmen, though not as strong as the king. He's very cold, heartless, and evil to everyone... except for those who he deems worthy in his presence."

"So I assume the only reason he's with Mason is cause he's looking for an opportunity?" Anairak asked.

"Exactly."

Before they could continue, the lip gave away, forcing all four to scream and drop... into Big, standing on soft sand, as he looks around to see Amy, Blaze, and Anairak latching onto him.

"Hello friends!" He cheered before sitting down.

All three girls hop off of him. "Big! Your okay!" Anairak cried in joy.

"Of course I am. And so is wolf angel over there! Ho-ho!" Big turned to point at Alicia, who was running up to them.

"ALICIA!" Both Anairak and Amy ran up to her and gave her a deathly grip hug. "YOUR ALIVE!"

"Of course I am! You girls didn't think for one second that purple freak was gonna kill me, did you?" She asked, with some toughness in her voice.

"No, of course not!" Amy said, crying into her shoulder.

"Oh guys! I'm so happy to see you again!" Alicia started to cry into their shoulders, before noticing the newcomer. "Who's that?"

"That's Blaze the Cat. She was a prisoner in that forest we were at earlier. And guess who came-... wait... where's Tails?" Anairak asked.

"Huh?" Big stood up to see a flattened Tails laying on the ground, groaning in agony. "Help... Me..." He muttered in agony.

"Tails! Why have you come back?" Alicia asked, surprised, before picking him up from the ground, then shaking him around to get him back on his feet.

"Doesn't really matter now... we have to get out of this place!" Amy said.

"Smell!" Big cried.

"Big boy is right. Hey! There's a bridge over there!" Blaze pointed out, revealing to everyone of the bridge up ahead.

"Good work Blaze!" Amy said, rushing up to it first, followed by the rest.

"Hey! Careful! If you step in this stuff, you'll stink forever!" Tails warned the group as he carefully maneuvered around the area, while the rest were rushing across the place.

Just as they reach the bridge, the ground beneath them exploded, as two gloves with fist spikes appeared, before they set themselves on the ground, and the head of a red echidna appeared. He used the ground to pull himself out, then stood before the six, ready to fight if he needed to. "HALT!... Without my permission, no one may cross my bridge!" He said.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"I am Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of this bridge. And you shall not pass!"

"Please sir! We don't have much time left! I have to get to the Goblin King's castle soon!" Amy explained quickly.

"And we have to get out of this smelly place!" Alicia said.

"Smell, bad!" Big said.

"Smell? I smell nothing!" Knuckles said before he took a sniff in the air. "'sniff! SNIFF!' I live by my sense of smell. The air is sweet and fragrant, and non shall pass my bridge without permission!" And he got back into defensive mode.

"Get out of our way!" Said Tails, as he attempted to pass Knuckles, but the Echidna, simply pushed him back. "OOF!"

"It is my sworn duty! I don't want to harm any of you!"

"Why I outta!" Tails got back and prepared to attack Knuckles. The red Echidna got ready to fight, as did Tails, who charged at him.

"HOLD IT!"

The two came to a screeching halt upon seeing Amy stand between them, both hands in their faces. "Now look. You said no one shall pass without your permission, right?" She asked Knuckles.

"Uh... yes?" Knuckles answered, confused.

"Well... can we have your permission to pass?" Amy asked with a very kind voice.

"Well... I, uh... yes. No one really has asked me before. Everyone else usually fights me... this is a first... I should really be thanking you, my lady." He said kneeling before her.

"This is odd." Said Alicia.

"If there is any help you need, I'll give it to you." Knuckles continued.

"Would you be kind to help us reach the Goblin King's castle?" Amy asked.

"As part of a resistance to fight against the fearless King himself? Of course!" Knuckles stood, as he ushered everyone to the bridge. "But before we go, we need a guide. Muttski! Come here boy!" Out of nowhere, from the bushes, a brown tan spotted dog comes running towards Knuckles. "Good boy. Help us lead these people to the castle."

Muttski barks, then rushes across the bridge, followed by Knuckles. Amy was the next to follow. Muttski suddenly started to whimper. This caused Amy to stop.

"Have no fear. This bridge has lasted for 1,000 years." Knuckles said, tapping into the bridge... which sent it shaking.

"AH!" Amy cried as she lept up into the air to grab a branch.

"AMY!" Everyone cried.

"This bridge seemed solid enough..." Said Knuckles. "Don't worry! I'll help you... somehow..."

"Help! I'm slipping!" Amy cried, as her grip was starting to loosen.

"Can't we fly to help her?" Anairak asked, more like begged to Tails.

"We can't! If you two make any attempt to fly in this place, you'll be disqualified from winning Sonic back!" Tails explained in fear.

"Oh dear!" Blaze cried.

"OH NO!" Big yelled.

"Just hold on Amy!" Alicia yelled to her. "Come on guys! Find something to help grab her!"

"Like what? A rope? There's nothing here to help!" Knuckles yelled to the group.

"AH!" Amy again cried, but this time, her grip was gone.

* * *

"NO!" Mason yelled as he watched in horror.

* * *

"AMY!" Everyone cried.

She fell... and stopped, when a bright glow surrounded her body. She looked at herself to see what is happening. "What? What's going on?!" She wondered.

Knuckles turned to his left to see a white, glowing hedgehog, hands raised towards Amy, as he focused with a look of determination. These mysterious powers came from not only his gloves with strange marks on them, but also from inside.

"Just hold on. I'll get you to safety." He said calmly, before pulling his hands back, which sent Amy floating towards the bridge. Once she was next to Knuckles, the hedgehog let go of his grip on his powers, releasing Amy from his hold. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you... Mr...?" Amy wondered.

"Silver. My name is Silver the Hedgehog."

"Well thank you for your help. That was very kind of you. How did you do that by the way?"

"That? That was my psychokinesis powers. The power to manipulate objects."

"That's so fascinating. Really. But if you don't mind Silver..." Silver turned to see the group looking bored, not to mention that there still stuck on the other side. "But could you help us get across this bridge?" Alicia asked.

"As much as I would love to, the problem is, my powers are limited. It would exhaust me to near death. And it would be especially tough for the big one." Silver said pointing to Big.

"Ooooohhhh... OOOOOOOHHHHH!" Big hollared in agony, thinking he'll never get away from the smell... but the loud, echoing hollars were not only annoying, but incredibly painful to the group, which forced them to cover their ears. "OOOOOOHHHHH!"

"Someone please shut him up!" Tails cried.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Big continued... as rocks suddenly flowed out from the bog.

"What the?! Did Big just summoned rocks?! How does that work?!" Blaze asked.

"OOOOOOHHHH!...Huh?" Big wondered as more and more rocks appeared.

"Well, well. Big's made his use." Alicia said, smiling at the platforms.

* * *

Back at the castle, Sonic was giggling and cheering upon seeing Amy and the others making it across the rocks and back onto safe land, clapping his hands.

Mason chuckled upon seeing the baby's joy... and he felt joy as he saw Amy was perfectly safe. Granted he was jealous that she kissed Tails earlier, but as long as she was safe, he didn't mind. This game was becoming very interesting. New companions were joining the trio, few outcasts that were trying to rebel against him, but it didn't matter... all that mattered to him was the pink hedgehog that was not only the strongest he's ever seen, but also the one who's made it farther than anyone in the Labyrinth.

* * *

"Silver. We all thank you for your help, and we would be more grateful if you were to come with us." Amy said, offering a handshake to the white hedgehog.

"I would be honored." He said, accepting it, before everyone gathered and thanked him for coming along. "Thank you all. Now, let's get out of here. It stinks!" He said, which everyone agreed before leaving...

….Minus Tails, as he took a look down at the peaches in his hand.

**(Sad music)**

He was deathly afraid of Mason. And he was deathly afraid of the bog... but then again, he was starting to stand up against the King. And he felt like he needed to do that. Even if it would result in his exile, or death.

No, he couldn't think like that. He's made up his mind.

He's going to rebel. He couldn't do anything to Amy, Alicia, and Anairak.

Knowing what he had to do, he walked up to the bog, and was ready to drop them.

"_I wouldn't do that, if I were you..." _King Mason's calm, but booming voice called to him.

And all that bravery, suddenly disappeared... but reluctance stayed with Tails. "Please, sir... I... I can't..." He said, close to crying. He just couldn't do this to them. He was not only an ally to someone... but also a friend... and he couldn't betray them.

"Tails?" He looked back up to see Amy looking at him with concern. "Is something wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Tails simply brushed her off. "No... it's nothing... I'm fine. You go on ahead. I'll catch up." He said, turning back into his gaze in the swamp.

"Oh. Alright. We'll see you soon." Amy said returning to her friends, feeling happy that there all together.

Tails however, continuing to look at his reflection, which looked off... that's what he's been throughout the journey... nothing more than a lying, deceiving, and cowardly fox... while the rest thought of him as a friend... and he felt something inside of him that he's never let out before... anger... he placed the peaches away, then grabs a rock from the ground, and with a rage, he cried before throwing it into the reflection, with a loud slap and splash that the rock caused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope this is the chapter you've been waiting for...**

**Chapter 7: As The World Falls Down**

Time keeps passing by, but Amy and her friends continue to advance through a peaceful forest, where they are only a mile away from the Goblin King's castle, as well as the town below it. They were so close to ending this game, cause as soon as they make it to the castle, they'll reclaim Sonic, defeat Mason, and return to the upper world.

At the same time, Silver, leading the way to the castle, felt a chill down his spine. Something... or someone, is waiting out there, waiting to strike them when they didn't know it.

"Excuse me." Or maybe that chill was Blaze, who was standing right behind him.

"Yes?" He wondered.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know, I've never seen you around here before." Said Blaze.

"Oh. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, those powers you got, that was incredible of what you did back there."

"Well, uh... thanks I guess. So where did you come from?"

"The fiery forest. Where all those fiery birds live. I was forced to live there by the King when I caused some panic back at the goblin town."

"What kind of trouble?" Silver wondered.

"Well, lets just say I have a bit of a short fuse... and when this one guy was calling me names, I let loose of my fire powers, and it nearly burnt the whole village down. That's why I was exiled... cause King Mason thought I was a danger to his kingdom, and a freak." Now Blaze started to feel bad about herself. Was she really a monster that only used her powers for harm?

But Silver thought otherwise.

"I don't think you're a freak. I think your powers are neat... just like you." Now Silver realized what he said was too late to take back. Now he wished he wasn't that white cause his cheeks were blushing red.

Blaze, with a hint of red on her cheeks, simply chuckles. "Well, thank you for that." She simply said, before they continue their walk and talk at the same time, while Amy, Anairak, and Alicia watched the scene.

"Isn't that sweet?" Anairak asked.

"Yeah... oh I wish I knew what it was like, having a man say something so sweet to you..." Amy said, signing, while looking happy over Silver and Blaze.

"Oh I do. He said some nice things, then kissed me, and dropped me into a pit." Alicia simply said.

* * *

Back at the castle, Mason and Sonic, both looking into the crystal ball, still had their eyes glued to Amy. "I can give you all those things Amy. I can..." He said turning to Sonic. "But right now, this is what you're trying to find. So much trouble over such a little thing... but not for long. For you see Sonic, she'll forget all about you... just as soon as Tails gives them our gifts..."

* * *

The group was near the edge of the forest, but someone's stomach was heard growling.

"Uh, was that my stomach, or yours Muttski?" Knuckles asked.

"Hungry..." Big moaned.

"I think I'm hungry too." Said Blaze.

"I think we all are." Said Anairak.

"Well we can't stop now..." Amy said, but she knew they had to eat something. She, Alicia, and Anairak started to look around. "Maybe we could find some berries or something." She and her two friends came to a halt, while the rest moved on. The three began to look around for some food, hoping there would be any and enough for the rest of their new friends.

Tails, however, was still there. "Um... Amy, Anairak, Alicia?" He said, though he was feeling scared again.

"Yeah?" Alicia asked with a curious but sweet tone in there.

"Um... here." Pulling on his tails, he revealed the three peaches.

* * *

Shadow and Espio, both joining Mason, stared at the crystal in excitement.

* * *

"Tails! Thank you! You're a lifesaver!" Amy said hugging her friend, which nearly made the young fox choke up into tears. Gently the three take the peaches. "Well, dig in guys."

Tails turned away in disgust upon seeing them take they're first bite.

The peach felt good for a moment... then it started to turn sour for them... then a cloud of strange enchantment entered their minds. "This... tastes strange." Said Anairak, suddenly grasping her head before dropping her peach. She walks towards the dazed and confused Alicia. "Alicia!" She cried, latching onto her, but was weak to hold on, so she fell to her knees.

"What... what's going on?" Alicia uttered before leaning against a tree, staring off into the sky, oblivious to what's going on.

"Tails... what have you done?" Amy asked, trying to fight this cloud in her mind.

Tails, however, simply cried as his muzzle became wet over the tears of shame. "Oh... damn you Mason... and damn me too..." He muttered, running off in fear over retribution if the others found out. And once again, Tails was gone.

Amy went over to the tree next to her friends, before sitting down in defeat. "Everything is so... strange... everything is dancing..." She said, closing her eyes...

* * *

Sitting in the window, King Mason juggled with four crystal balls, spinning three in his hand, while one was on top of them. Inside the top one he saw what just happened with Tails giving them the peaches... and for once he actually felt regret for what he did to the fox. Granted he was cold towards mostly everyone, but he never wanted to hurt them that much. And now Tails was the first he harmed mentally.

But he had no time to make amends with Tails. He had a date with possible destiny.

Espio and Shadow stood beside him, waiting for his next move.

Unexpectedly, Mason grabs one of the crystals, then, in a flash, Shadow disappears. He then takes the ball, then blows it into the sky, where it floats like a bubble. He turned to Espio next, and took out another ball, where he disappeared as well, before Mason tosses it into the air, much like the last one. Mason looks back into the last two, then sets them off after the other two.

* * *

Where her friends have already fallen asleep, Amy continues to stay awake, still fighting a losing battle against the cloud in her mind. She didn't expect the crystal balls to come floating by the three. Blinking, confused, staring into the balls, Amy looked inside the crystals... and wasn't even shocked upon seeing Alicia, Anairak, and herself in the balls, all three dressed beautiful.

At the same time, the rest of the trio's friends arrive at the edge of the forest and see the castle, as well as the gates to the castle "Ah! The castle doth lie yonder, my lady!" Said Knuckles.

"Do you have to talk like that?" Silver asked.

"Sorry, I use to be a knight, it's very noble of me."

"Uh...where's our friends?" Big asked.

"Anairak? Alicia?! AMY?!" Blaze realized as they turned and saw nothing behind them. "Tails? Amy?! Alicia! Anairak! Where are you?!"

Muttski whimpers in saddness.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked, upon seeing the crystal ball. All five looked into it to see, to their horror, of what is about to happen...

* * *

...

...

...Somewhere, not in the Undergrond, or the above world in Mobius, a party was progressing,

Amy, Alicia, and Anairak, all three walked into the party, all three wearing three different unique ball gowns. Alicia had a black ball gown, having a red sash around her, along with a bow behind her with an S silver gen on it. Long bell bottom sleeves attached to her V neck top and a cold necklace with a red ribbon.

Anairak's was similar to Alicia's, but hers was black and a mixture of violet and blue, and wasn't a V-neck.

Amy's was a pink and white ball gown **(I tried looking it up, but never found what it was. Look up Sonic X Episode 65. That's the dress I'm refering to...)**, and it made her simply look beyond beautiful...

But the three stood out, cause to their surprise, the party was actually a masquerade ball party. Everyone, from Mobian, to Pandonian, to human, were wearing strange-looking masks that made them felt uneasy.

But then again, why were they here?... and how did they get here?... and what were they looking for again?

**(David Bowie – As The World Falls Down)**

Some eyes were staring at them, but the trio advanced through... Amy started to get ahead of Anairak and Alicia. There was something in the party that got her interested.

Still not knowing of what's going on, Alicia and Anairak, trying to keep Amy safe, are struggling to find out what's going on. This place was... hypnotic... and felt strangely good for some reason... what if there was something they were suppose to find there as well.

Amy, just as her friends catch up to her, notices a few people move away to reveal someone her size, wearing a sparkling jacket, with a nice tux underneath it, wearing a devil's mask underneath.

Now she was interested.

The person lowers the mask to show himself to be none other, than the Goblin King himself, Mason the Hedgehog.

_There's such a sad love,  
Deep in your eyes_  
_A kind of pale jewel_

Amy's eyes widened upon seeing him... though she couldn't put her finger since she didn't know who he was.

Mason, on the other hand, was surprised by her beauty in the middle of this world... he even forgot as to why he has the three here or in the Labyrinth again. He was simply entranced by Amy. The girl he loved.

_Opened and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky,  
Within your eyes _

Amy was blushing upon seeing the King, curious as to who he was. Mason though, he felt his heart do something that hasn't happened in a thousand years. Beat with such joy and warmness inside. So he did what he needed to do. He hid behind some people, leaving Amy to rush after him.

'What is this increased heartbeat?' He thought to himself, walking through the crowd to avoid her.

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams _

Seeing their friend run off scared the living daylights out of them, so Alicia and Anairak ran off after her... but just as Anairak gains a few feet away from Alicia, the angel wolf was suddenly pulled through the crowd, and into the arms of Espio.

_A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart _

She was clueless as to what just happened, but the grip of this man made it felt so good to her, while he placed his hand on her cheek, which made her groan in pleasure. Smiling, Espio takes her to the middle of the ballroom, and offers his hand to Alicia, asking her to dance with him.

Smiling, she accepts.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all _

Anairak turned around, then became scared as soon as she didn't see Alicia, or Amy no more. She was there. All alone. Fear was about to consume her... that was, until a white glove, with a golden ring touched her shoulder. She turned to see a black hedgehog with a red stripe on top of his top spike, and stared into his ruby eyes. Shadow kneeled before Anairak, and kissed her hand... which made Anairak smile, for she then lets him stand, and leads him into the middle of the ballroom, next to Alicia and Espio.

_But I'll be there for you_

Amy, still looking for Mason, reached an area where she could see the party... not knowing he was behind her, using a fan to hide himself from her.

_As the world falls down _

It felt like his world was falling down. Mason felt like every time he was in her presence, he felt so weak, not to mention defeated as well. This had to be the one. She was... perfect. Just the way she is.

_It's falling, It's falling down_  
_Falling in love_

As soon as she left, Mason lowered his fan, cheeks still red, but smiled. 'She's looking for someone... then let's make that person... me...' He thought with a smirk on his face. Though he was rather nervous to, he had to find a way to get to his Rose.

God, he really was falling in love with this girl.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings_

That's when Amy noticed her friends weren't with her anymore. She looked around to spot that no one was there with her. And the dark hedgehog she was interested in, may have left.

_Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing a path  
Between the stars _

However, a feathered fan lowered right behind her, making Amy feel the wind. She turned to see the hedgehog again. Like before, she was once again entranced by this hedgehog for some reason as she stared into his blue crystal eyes. Mason too, simply looked into her beautiful emerald eyes, while the two were blushing nervously.

_I'll lay my love  
Between the stars_

But it was now or never for Mason. If he didn't take this opportunity, then not only the land will suffer again, but he may lose his Rose forever.

He took a few steps, then whispered to her, "Will you dance with me?" He said in the most kindness, and most caring voice he's ever done.

Amy nods, holding out her hand, as Mason takes it.

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all_

It was rather nervous for Mason to even touch her fingers, since his cheeks were burning red, but stood strong as he led her to the middle of the room, where he, Espio, and Shadow danced with their love interests respectively.

It started out slow, but the beat of the song got the speed going, and the trio felt like it was becoming eternal.

"_But I'll be there for you"_

Mason whispered that lyric to Amy, while they continued to dance and stare into each others eyes.

_As the world falls down  
It's falling_

Alicia and Anairak saw what was happening to Amy, and smiled upon seeing her apparently find the man she's been looking for so long. They turned to their respective man, and slowly gave in, leaning towards their faces, and delivering a small, yet powerful kiss to them.

_As the world falls down  
It's falling  
It's falling  
It's falling  
It's falling  
Falling in love  
It's falling_

Mason's heart was filled with nothing but happiness. If she were to kiss him, and then become something more, the entire Underground would never suffer again.

But right now, it wasn't what the Underground wanted... it was what he needed. This girl was the one he would love now and forever. No one could replace her. Nothing could replace his pink angel. She was simply perfect.

But something was wrong. It was not just noticed by Amy, but Mason as well. He looked around to see all the guests were starting to get dangerously near them, giving them sinister looks. Something was very wrong indeed...

Mason, fearing if something were to happen to Amy, pulled her close into his arms. He looked at the guests and told them quietly, "Stay back..."

No one listened... but it wasn't him they were after, it was Amy.

"Stay beside me. I'll keep you safe!" Mason whispered to Amy.

But the pink hedgehog noticed something was up. She looked around behind the scary masks, then noticed a clock with a not only 12, but 13 numbers. Wait, that couldn't be right to Amy. There was no way in her world that a clock would house up to 13 numbers... wait... now it was starting to come back to her. She wasn't in her world at all.

She was still in the Underground. And she needed to rescue Sonic!...

...and that's when she realized that she was trapped in the Goblin King's hold!

Immediately, she let go of Mason's hands, but didn't expect the King to wrap a good hold around her.

"No. Please!" Mason begged. Wait, he was begging? But Amy wouldn't listen to him. She squirmed and struggled to get out of his grip. Mason didn't want that. He wanted her to stay with him forever. He needed her. Not to lose her.

But Amy manages to get loose from his arms, much to Mason's horror. She began to run away from the guests, but then realized, "Anairak! Alicia!" She turned around, spotting them still dancing with Shadow and Espio. It confused Amy for a second, since they looked like they were hypnotized. Before she could try to save them, the guests got in front of her.

She had no way of rescuing them. Her only choice was to flee the nightmare.

Mason kicked a few of the guests away to reach Amy, but she was already far from him, close to where the mirror that sealed off between this realm and the Underground. He couldn't lose her. Not now. This could be his only chance to be with the girl he loves so much.

Amy arrived at a large reflection of herself. This was the only door that led to her safety. Amy needed to escape now, or else she could end up like Alicia and Anairak. There was only one way to escape from this nightmare. She grabbed a chair from a table, then swung back, and thrust it forward, shattering the glass.

"NO!" Mason cried, reaching out to her, as a tear falls from his eye.

The entire ballroom's gravity was gone, for everything rose into the air, then exploded right before Amy's eyes, just as she blacks out.

**Update: Might take me a day or few to get the next chapter up. Just thought I'd let you know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Been a few days... but I'M BACK BABY!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: Tails Redemption**

Somewhere near the entrance of the Goblin Town, Tails sat near a fireplace he made, tails wrapped around his body for more warmth and comfort, as he tries to erase his mind of the events that happened today... he felt ashamed for all the trouble he caused. He also began to hate himself for everything he's done: Lying, deceiving, cheating, stealing, and worse of all, destroyed a possible friendship with a girl who trusted him the most out of everyone... and gave her to the Goblin King... How could he ever redeem himself for what he did... or have them forgive him?

….Nothing... there was nothing he could do... but sit there, and let the pain engulf himself.

* * *

"A...Am...Amy...Amy...Amy!...Amy!...AMY!"

Amy awoke to the cries of worry, causing her to gasp. She looked up to see all her friends standing next to her with a sad look on their faces. "Amy, are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"Uh... yeah... what... what happened?" She asked, holding her head in pain over such a headache.

"We noticed that you, Tails, Alicia, and Anairak were gone once we arrived at the edge of the forest. We tried to go back, but Mason's crystals showed us what happened." Silver explained.

Amy turned to him, and was extremely nervous. "What... what happened?"

With a look of worry in their eyes, everyone turned back to Amy, and allowed Knuckles to explain. "The King has sent Tails to give you, Anairak, and Alicia a set of magical peaches that caused you three to fall into sleep, and transported you and your friends into his own realm. He was apparently seducing you, as well did Shadow and Espio. The trio were nearly successful in their efforts, but you managed to escape... but Anairak and Alicia... weren't so lucky..." He said, looking down in sadness.

"Wait... are they... are they dead?" Amy asked, scared to death now.

"No. Of course not. Mason would not allow any of that to happen. He was simply trying to do something else, but you managed to break free. The last time we saw Alicia and Anairak... was when they kissed Espio and Shadow."

Amy gasped in horror.

"We tried... but friends are gone now." Big said, sitting down.

"Well, where do you think they took them to?" Amy asked.

"Why, to the castle of course..."

Everyone went on guard as soon as they heard a dark voice emerging from behind. They looked up to see Shadow standing on top of a rock, arms crossed, and with a crooked smile on his face.

"Shadow!" Silver and Knuckles cried.

"Nice to see you again Silver, Knuckles." Shadow replied, nodding to them, but still showed his evil. "I'm guessing you're wondering what happened to... what was her name... Alicia?... and that beautiful Healf, Anairak? Was it?"

"Give them back Shadow!" Amy cried.

"Sorry Amy, but the rules have changed. Alicia and Anairak have forfeited the game upon..." Then Shadow moves his fingers across his lips. "Mmm... upon giving up to us, they shall stay at the castle, where they won't be available to help until you either lose, or win the game. Don't worry though... they're both in good hands... for Anairak... she's in good arms now."

"You sick, son of a-" Silver growled, before he attempted to use his powers to stop Shadow, but the black and red hedgehog jumped, then launched a Chaos Spear at the group, forcing them to jump back. Amy replied by swinging her hammer like a boomerang, but Shadow simply kicks it away.

"Grr...! I'm gonna tear you apart Shadow!" Knuckles roared as Shadow lands, then thrusts his fists towards him, but misses every move he makes, as Shadow swiftly dodges with a smirk on his face. Then, he teleports away.

"Where... where did mean hedgehog go?" Big asked.

"Behind you. That's what." Shadow said, kicking Big, sending him falling down and crashing into Knuckles.

"OOF! Big! Get off of me!" Knuckles muffled underneath the large cat.

"Enough!" Blaze cried, firing a few fireballs at Shadow, who dodged, then kicked the last ball back at Blaze, but Amy tackles her down to prevent her from harm.

Just as the battle was about to get ugly, a bright green energy appeared before the group and Shadow... and out stepped King Mason, looking disappointed at Shadow. "Get back to the castle Shadow." He said.

"But your majesty. They attacked me first!" Shadow countered.

"I said... Get. Back... NOW!" Mason yelled, causing fear to enter Shadow. Reluctantly, he enters the portal leading back to the castle, but not before looking at Knuckles and Silver again.

"It's not over yet, Silver and Knuckles..." Shadow said, walking through before vanishing.

At the same time, Mason prepared to go back as well... but as he was halfway in, he turned his head around and looked at Amy. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He's just very excited, that's all..." He said.

"Mason." Amy said, calling him by his first name for the first time. Mason was now interested in listening. "Please, give me back my friends, and the child."

"I'm sorry, but Shadow is right, they forfit the game, and now they belong to Shadow and Espio. It's the rules and even I can't break them, no matter if I'm a King or not..." He took a few steps towards her. "You should have stayed in my arms... I promised you I could keep you safe. That's all. And instead you ran... I'm very upset by that move... and it... and it..." He couldn't finish what he had to say. If he did, she could have said something far worse that would tear his heart apart. Instead, he turns back around and enters the portal. "I'll see you soon Amy." And he disappeared before their very eyes.

Blaze walks up Amy from behind and places her hand on her shoulder in comfort. "We'll get them back Amy. Anairak. Alicia, and Sonic. All of them. No matter what it takes. We'll reach the castle and stop Mason." She said.

Amy turns and nods at her, then looks at the rest of her allies, who also nod. "Let's do this." She said.

Just as they take their first step, lighting, followed by thunder, erupted from the skies, startling them.

* * *

Normally, that happens because of mother nature... however, this was caused by the pain and suffering inside the Goblin King. Sitting back on his throne sideways, holding Sonic in his arms while staring into his tiny green eyes.

Sonic only tilted his head in confusion. "Bah?"

"Why does she choose you over me?... why?" He asked. Mason wasn't angry at Sonic, but his eyes were watering up with tears. The suffering of the years of being a King in this God forsaken realm was taking a toll on him... and most importantly, he was heartbroken. Doesn't mean he's not in love with Amy anymore. God no. He still loves her to death... but its the game that's what's tearing his heart apart. He almost had her. She was right there! In his arms! Hands in his hands! If it wasn't for that clock, and the people scaring her, he would have her in this castle... next to him, holding the child in her arms... as his Queen...

The thoughts of her becoming his Queen has decreased drastically. Ever since he first laid eyes on her in the park in the above world, Mason instantly was charmed by her. That's what he first needed for a Queen. Second, when she acted so defiant, it sparked so much interest to see such a strong woman to be his Queen. And finally, as the adventure continued for Amy, his love for her grew at such an incredible speed. It was also clear that he didn't want her... he _needed _her... not just to stop the pain in the Underground... but also, fill the lost joy in his heart that faded away years ago... when someone he once knew and loved, died in his arms...

But now, he was also breaking a promise he made to his love years ago when she died. He promised that he would never cry after her death, and to continue to keep the Underground controlled with peace and happiness... but Mason did the opposite. That's why the Underground has suffered for generations.

With that, the tears that are forced out from his eyes are the reason it begins to rain outside. And the pain inside is what brings the thunder and lighting... and it hasn't rained for generations...

As he struggled to end the pain, four figures walk into the goblin filled throne room. Two of them, his two most loyal servants, Espio and Shadow, both holding something that belong to them now... and with their presence, it wasn't helping him what so ever.

"What do you want?" Mason asked, hiding his face away from the duo.

"Just to see how you are doing, your majesty." Espio said, as a hand rubs his chest.

"I'm fine." Mason said without looking at them.

"Are you sure your majesty? I mean, after what happened in the ballroom... I can still go out there and-" But before Shadow can finish, a wet face filled with rage snapped at them.

"NO! You've already done enough trouble! If you try anything else stupid like you did before, then I will personally throw you in the bog myself! UNDERSTOOD?!" He snapped, with so much rage, evil would be scared to death by now.

Sonic, scared of the yell, began to whimper and tear up a little.

Knowing what he did wrong, Mason looks at all his subjects, including the two new arrivals. "Just leave me... all of you... and take the baby with you." He said, holding out the near crying Sonic.

The one holding Espio releases her grip from him, then walks up and carefully takes Sonic from him, which calmed the baby down a little. "Shh, shh, shh... it's okay. Alicia is here... and so is Anairak." She said, patting his head, calming Sonic down. With that settled, everyone left, leaving the King alone to turn around in his chair, then began to cry again, saddened about possibly losing his Rose forever...

* * *

The group, having already climbed down the edge of the forest, reach the valley that stood between the forest and the Goblin Town gates. But what was bothering them was the rain. It wasn't the possibility of becoming sick, cold, or wet from the rain... but it felt so hard... and heavy... like... it was if... something was sad... and it was the reason this rain was brought to life... Amy didn't know why, but it felt like it. And even though she despised the King for what he's doing, she couldn't help but feel bad for his misery down here. She's read the story, and despite all the cruelty he's done, Mason didn't deserve anything so painful in his life. That's why when she gets Sonic and her friends back, she'll also try to find a way to help out with his hardened heart.

* * *

Speaking of her friends, yes, they were at the castle indeed, and horrifying as it sounds, they were holding onto their men respectively... and they didn't want to be let go... Shadow was dark, angry, and most of all, half evil, but with Anairak at his side, he was having the time of his life. The same thing could be said for Alicia, holding onto Sonic, while Espio watched with a smirk. It was strange as to how this came for Amy's two best friends and long time companions... Espio and Shadow, both dark and servants of King Mason, both attacked the party, even separating Alicia from the group, have successfully seduced and kissed their women, causing them to fall under a love spell that'll keep them as their lovers... forever... that is... if Amy is to beat Mason... and if not, then they will spend the rest of their lives with their men... and that's what their hoping for!

Tucking Sonic into a makeshift crib, Alicia pats his head. "Goodnight Sonic. In one more hour, Amy will realize her defeat, and we'll all live happily ever after... just like in the story..." She said, placing the blanket over him, then giving him a stuffed animal. Sonic cooes.

"Your so great with children." Said Espio, standing behind her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe we could both be one day..." She grinned, before turning him around, and kissing him, much to his surprise and delight.

Shadow, sitting down with Anairak in his lap, petted her quills. "Shadow... is there a way we can have Amy join us?" She asked, using her right hand to cup his chin and pull his face close to hers.

"I believe there is a way. You remember the peaches we gave you... right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes?"

Out of nowhere, he produced another one, similar to how Mason creates his Crystal spheres. "If Amy takes one bite from this... then the Goblin King will finally have his Queen..." He explained, as Anairak opened up her hand to take it, but Shadow held it from her. "Thats if... you can give me something in return..." Anairak smiled at her ruby eyed hedgehog, so she reached up and kissed him, forcing Shadow to drop it in her hand.

"Thank you Shady." She said, looking at the peach with one thought in her mind... her and Alicia giving it to Amy... by force.

"Your such a trickster sometimes, my little Healf."

"Am I?" She smiled at him again, and kissed him again. "I think not."

* * *

"We gotta get out from this rain soon. If not, then Muttski and I are never gonna go to the enchanted lake ever again for swimming if we keep getting soaked!" Knuckles said, running up to the gates, followed by the rest of his allies.

The gates, however, slowly close before the group could enter the city. It surprised them for a moment, but quickly regrouped themselves as they tried to figure out a way to get inside... as something forms in the middle of the gate. When the gates closed, on each edge of the door, was half of a giant gladiator looking man, and when the doors were shut, it made it look complete... and merged... and took its first step!

"Watch out!" Silver cried, forcing them all to jump back.

The giant gladiator, dressed in golden gladiator armor, with a horned helmet design, pulls out a giant axe.

"Everyone move!" Blaze cried, leaping out of the way, as the axe comes slamming into the ground next to her.

"Blaze!" Silver cried, but didn't have time to worry, as the axe comes swinging at him. Reacting as fast as he can, he uses his powers to slow the axe down, but it didn't stop the side of the axe to strike him, sending Silver into a pile of rocks.

"You hurt my friend!" Big roared, grabbing onto the leg of the gladiator. Looking down, the gladiator shakes Big around for a few seconds, then flings him off his leg. "WHOA!" Big cried, falling down onto Silver.

"OOF! Big... your... crushing... me!" Silver yelled underneath him.

Knuckles stands behind the gladiator, then uses his spiked fists to dig into the back of the leg, then lifts himself up to the middle of the back, then begins punching the gladiator from behind. "I hope you surrender soon! You don't stand a chance against us!" Knuckles yelled, delivering another few shots, cracking the back.

The gladiator turned it's head, then moves back into the wall, crushing Knuckles against the wall. "OH!"

"Knuckles!" Amy cried.

The gladiator moves, as Knuckles slides down from the cracked wall, as Muttski comes running up to him, then biting into his dreadlocks, and drags him to safety.

Blaze spins for a few seconds, then releases a burst of flames at the gladiator, before setting up a wall of fire to block off the monstrosity for a while.

But it didn't even last for a second, as it walks through the fire without any damage. Angry from these attempts by the group, the gladiator raises its axe at Blaze, who was too preoccupied to helping out Silver and Big. It prepares to slam it down into the three... but suddenly, a hammer strikes its head.

Turning and looking down, it spots Amy catching her hammer, then swinging at it again, striking the head, knocking it backwards a little.

"Leave my friends alone!" She yelled, before leaping on top of a few crates, then up to the chest and struck the gladiator again, knocking it back again, but it wasn't doing any good. "How do we fight that thing?"

Then something caught the left corner of her eye. A golden fox was up on top of the wall to the gates, heading towards the gladiator.

"Tails!"

Acting without thinking, Tails leaps off of the top, then lands on top of the gladiator's helmet. "You leave Amy alone you bully!" He cried, as the giant attempts to shake him off. Despite his weaknesses, Tails manages to keep a good grip on the horns of the helmet, then pulls out something to stop the beast. "Trusty screwdriver, don't fail me now!"

Spotting screws in the helmet, Tails holds onto one horn, then uses the other to dig the screwdriver in, then takes the screws out one by one, before all of them were gone.

At that moment, he kicks the helmet off... and reveals a man shaped like an egg, sitting inside, controlling the beast with control gadgets inside. He was large, plump like an egg, wearing a red jacket, white gloves, black pants and shoes, and had small glasses covering his eyes, with a big mustache that covered his mouth and stuck out. "Oh dear." He said.

"Get. OUT!" Tails yelled, grabbing the man, then delivers a punch, sending the man falling out of the gladiator.

"It was a robot this whole time?" Amy asked, watching the man running away like a coward.

However, Tails knew that without a pilot, the machine would fall in just seconds, so he grabs onto the controls and tries to pilot them carefully. "Gah! How does this stupid thing work?" He wondered, trying to keep a good hold on the machine... until its left leg crossed with another, sending it towards the gates, crashing and busting them open... as the machine explodes!

"TAILS!" Amy cried, rushing up to the fire. To her relief, Tails rolled out from the flames unharmed, though he was dazed and confused.

"Ugh... why did I have to go all noble again?" He asked himself, but out of nowhere, he was met with a hug from Amy. "Amy?"

"Tails. I'm so glad you came back. I was so worried about you." She said.

"You... you were?... after everything I did... lying to you... selling you three out to Mason and his men... and giving you those peaches... I don't understand..."

"Tails, you were forced into those kinds of things, like you said before. It's okay. I understand now. You don't have to be sorry with me. None of it was your fault."

"I..." But Tails was cut off as Amy kisses his forehead, resulting with his white muzzle glowing red again.

"Thank you for coming back."

"I... you're welcome Amy... so... are we still..."

"Yes Tails..." Amy smiled happily. "We're still friends..."

"And so are we little fox!" Big said running up to them, grabbing both and giving Amy and Tails a bear hug.

"A...Amy... HELP!" Tails cried under his death grip.

"Oh. Sorry friend." Big quickly drops them both.

"And we're your friends too Tails." Blaze said as she and Silver walked in, both with smiles on their faces. That was before Muttski jumps in and pounces on Tails, then giving him too many licks to the face.

"And any friend of Muttski is a friend of mine." Knuckles said, helping him up.

"Thank you... all of you... your all just too kind..." Tails said, brushing himself off, then turns and glares at the castle, realizing their in the Goblin Town now. Their quest was almost over. "And I know my way around here. And we're going to get Sonic, Alicia, and Anairak back, and beat King Mason. You guys ready for this?"

Everyone nods, and prepare to enter the town, with only half an hour left before the game ends.

But as of now, the feeling of victory was already inside Tails, for he has finally gotten the one thing he desired the most in his life: Friendship. And now, with his loyalty to the King gone, he will stop at nothing to defeat him and reclaim Amy's friends.

**It felt to me like the ending was weak, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Rate and Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Battle in the Goblin Town**

King Mason, alone in his throne room, stared out into the horizon of his window, gazing as the sunrise begins... He turns to the clock, noticing that only fifteen minutes remain... fifteen minutes, and if Amy isn't at the castle, then everything he's worked for her, will all be lost...

At that moment, Mighty the Armadillo comes rushing into the throne room.

"What do you want?" Mason asked, keeping his eyes on the sunrise.

"Your majesty! It's the girl! The pink hedgehog! The one who was suppose to forget about everything!" He cried.

Mason was close to unleashing a violent rage over him, but suppressed it. Whoever talked about his plan was close to a beatdown... "What about her?" He asked.

"She, and her friends, Silver, Blaze, Big, Knuckles, the dog, and Tails! All of them! They passed the guardian Eggman, and have entered the town!"

Mason turns around, surprised. "WHAT?!"

"It's true your majesty! They're about to arrive at the doors!"

Acting quickly, Mason pulls out another crystal ball to see what's happening... Mighty was right, the group, led by Amy, was near the castle! Tossing the ball in the air, Mason shoves Mighty away from him, then rushes down from the throne room to the dining area where the goblins eat. "Amy and her friends are near my castle! All guards! Get to your stations! Double on your firepower! And make sure they don't get near my doors!"

"Yes your majesty!" Every goblin cried, rushing to get to their post.

"And if they cause too much damage, don't hesitate to harm them... but don't harm Amy." Three goblins suddenly halt in front of the King when they heard him say that. "I swear if any one of you even lays a finger on her, I will be your nightmare..." The goblins gulped and exited.

"What about us, your majesty?" Espio asked, as he, Alicia, Shadow, and Anairak stood behind him.

"You four will be my last defense if Amy breaks through... if it's only her..." Mason turned around, and handed a peach to Alicia. "Give it to her, and make sure she eats it..."

Alicia grins. "Yes sir..."

"Anairak." Mason turns to her. "Bring me the child. If by any chance Amy makes it into the castle, then I need the child's help with slowing down time..."

"Yes sire." Anairak said, walking off to get Sonic.

* * *

The town was like any other ordinary village of the past. Tall to small buildings and huts. Some markets, and some shops... while the castle, made of tan stone, stood beyond the edge to the north, with some parts of it shaped with spike designs similar to the spikes on King Mason...

The group is by the bridge, connecting from the town to the castle. Next to it was a wall with a small gap to fit through. Their quest was nearly over. And confidence reemerge inside of them. "We're here. All we need to do now is get inside and rescue our friends." Said Amy.

"Piece of cake!" Said Tails.

"OH YEAH?!" Cried the army of goblins, as they appeared over the wall.

Quickly, Amy pulled out her hammer, as Silver readied his powers, with Blaze lighting her hands on fire, Big getting his fishing rod **(Seriously? How did that work in Sonic Adventure?)**, Knuckles got his fists ready, and Tails, though had no weapons, stood with his knuckles raised, if he had to do a fist fight. Muttski, however, simply cowered behind Knuckles. The group formed into a circle, as they realized that they were surrounded, as more and more goblins, dressed in armor, spears ready, had emerged from the city.

King Mason, half of his body sticking out the window, foot rested against the ledge, wearing his dark jacket, stared at Amy with surprise. "It's incredible Amy. You're the first to ever make it out from the Labyrinth and into the town of my goblins... and now, in less than fifteen minutes, the game will be over. And as of right now, you and your friends are trapped in a serious situation... but, it doesn't have to end in violence..." He explained.

Amy scoffed at this, glaring at him with hatred.

"You have either two choices. Your friends can surrender now, and I swear with my life none of you will be harmed... and you Amy will surrender to me... or... you can fight, and the results will be disastrous..."

"Silver... now..." Amy whispered behind him.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Silver cried as he performed a powerful swipe from his hand, Silver unleashes a powerful psychic wave that sends the goblins from their six into the city.

"Your all nothing but fools..." Mason muttered. "Troopers... Capture them. Destroy her friends if necessary!" He called into the crowd of goblins.

"Yes your majesty! Charge!" The goblins jump down from the wall, running across the wall, and begin their assault on Team Rose. The head goblin, Vector, welding a spear with both ends, leads his group across the bride. "You heard the King, do what you must!" He yelled as he makes it across the bridge and prepares to attack Amy...

….

….

…. who whacked him with her hammer, sending him flying high above the bridge, and into the window where Mason stood. Luckily, the King stepped out of the way as Vector comes crashing in, smashing some bricks down, rolling across the ground, groaning as stars appear above his head. "Moron..." He muttered, looking disappointed at the crocodile, but when he looked at the big hole, Mason stood by the broken window and smiled at the powerful strength of Amy. "Impressive."

Amy, Knuckles, and Tails, fending off the goblins troopers from the bridge, with their hand-to-hand combat skills: Amy, smacking them with her hammer, Knuckles, swiftly dodging the attacks and laying the smack down on the goblins, and Tails, using his tails, captures a spear, then without using the tip of the end, whacked each goblin down.

Behind them, Big, scared to death of the violence, instead of attacking them, he charges through the crowd, knocking each goblin down by accident. "HELP ME!" He cried, crushing each goblin under his feet, before tripping on a rock. "OH NO!"

"Avalanche!" Charmy cried, but before he and a squad could run, they were met with the big cat landing on top of him.

Silver and Blaze, back to back, using their powers to their advantage, repeatedly blast the goblins back, knocking them into buildings and over the bridge, sending them falling over. "Your powers are quite impressive Silver." Blaze complimented as she looked behind to see him use his psychokinesis.

"I should be the one to say your fire powers are hot... I mean! I mean it's hot for those goblins and-" But before Silver could try to correct himself, he was met with Blaze forcing him to turn around, closing her eyes, and planting a kiss on his lips. Silver's white muzzle glew bright red, but he simply closed his eyes, and returned the kiss. The group, the King, and the goblins froze over her surprise move.

"Seriously? During a fight like this?" A goblin asked.

Blaze, eyes still closed, raises her hand and fires a ball at the goblin, roasting him. Once the kiss was over, the fight resumes.

Muttski, terrified of the ongoing fight, runs past the goblins and into the town. "Muttski you coward! We don't run! Get back here!" Knuckles cried, chasing after him, leaving Amy and Tails with more goblins to deal with.

"Amy! Grab on!" Tails said, twirling his tails around as Amy grabs his arms. With his awesome abilities, he begins to fly into the air, and back into the town.

"Looks like we have to retreat. RAH!" Blaze shouted as she performs her fiery tornado spin attack, knocking each goblin away and clearing a path for Silver, as they enter the town as well.

Tails and Amy land next to a tall building. "In here! This is where I live!" He cried, opening the door and, being a kind fox, does the "ladies first" policy, then enters, followed by him shutting the door.

Knuckles, still chasing after his dog, cries out. "Muttski! If you so dare to exit this town, I will never feed you again!" Muttski comes to a complete halt, but Knuckles does not, forcing him to trip over his dog, rolling down the street, and into a pile of barrels. "Ouch."

"BARK!" Muttski barked, looking at his master before licking him. That was until a squad of goblins arrive from behind, forcing the dog to rush into a house, slamming the door shut, leaving a "DO NOT ENTER" sign hanging on the door.

"Muttski you coward!" Knuckles shouted, not caring about the goblins as he knocks on the door. "Open this door! I mean it!"

"Uh, Knuckles?" The Armadillo, Mighty asked, pointing a spear at him.

Knuckles turned around. "Well, this is rather uncomfortable... for you. Ready to surrender?" He asked.

Silver and Blaze, both running from the horde of goblins, jump on top of a platform in the center of the town, where they resume using their powers to attack the oncoming waves of goblins. Silver keeps charging up his abilities, then uses a force blast to send waves upon waves of the goblins back. Blaze creates a barrier of fire to keep them at bay, then launches fireballs at the goblins, sending them back like how Silver does.

But these two could not hold off the oncoming hordes of goblins forever. Their power was limited. And if they don't find a way to defeat the goblins, then it could result in their capture... or death...

"Tails!" Amy asked.

"What is it?" Tails wondered as he boards up the doors.

"Where's Big? I saw Muttski, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze run around, but I don't see him anywhere!"

"Ho-ho!"

"Where did that come from?" Tails asked.

Up above his house, the big cat was already inside Tails house by miracle, but due to his size, he was forced to destroy the roof by accident, leaving the roof open as his upper half sticks out. "Boy, it's really high up here..." He said looking around. "Jeez, I wonder how to get down?"

"How did he get up there?! The stairs wouldn't be able for him to squeeze through!" Tails asked.

_That's a rather good question._

"Big! Can you hear me?!" Amy called to him.

"Friend! We're all in the same house together. How funny is that? Ho-ho!" Big cheered.

"Big! Call the rocks!"

"Call rocks?"

"Call rocks!"

"Call... rocks... hmm... what do I do?... do I cry, holler, make funny noises-"

"JUST CALL THE ROCKS WITH THE HOLLERING YOU DID BACK AT THE BOG!" Tails yelled.

"Oh, that one! Ho-ho!" Then he clears his throat, and looks up into the sky. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

"AGH! I FORGOT! IT WAS SO PAINFUL AND ANNOYING!" Tails cried, as he and Amy cover their ears.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Knuckles cried, holding his ears. "Stupid cat!"

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Why did that have to be his special ability?!" Blaze moaned.

The entire army of goblins covered their ears in pain, as did King Mason, annoyed by this big cat. "WHERE DID THIS CAT COME FROM ANYWAYS?!" He cried.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and rumbling was heard. "What's that?" The King wondered.

His questions were answered, for buildings began to crumble into piles of circular rocks, and rocks inside carts broke the gates open, then began to roll into the streets.

A goblin, spear ready, aiming and focused on taking Silver and Blaze out, turned around and saw the incoming objects. "Uh-oh..."

Without warning, the incoming rolling rocks collided with the army of goblins, knocking them, or crushing them to the ground.

"Look out!" A squad leader of ten goblins cried, turning to the incoming rocks... only for a large one to strike them all at once... resulting with an X mark to appear.

"Uh... was that a strike?" Big asked.

Tails and Amy look out into the streets to see that the plan worked. "Big! You did it!" Amy cried.

"Uh... I did? What did I do?" Big asked.

"Oh sweet mother of... let's move." Tails muttered, as he kicks his door open. "It's clear! Move!" Both Tails and Amy ran outside. "Wait, are we missing someone?" They both looked back up to see Big falling down, then crashing into the ground.

"Ow." He muttered.

"Oh, come on!" Tails said, annoyed with Big's clumsiness. "We're almost there!"

"Silver! Look!" Blaze pointed to the rocks smacking the goblins around.

"I see Blaze. To the castle!" Silver said, leaping from the platform, followed by Blaze.

Knuckles laughed over the goblins before him getting crushed, then flattened, and rolling around because of the rocks. "Muttski! It's clear, move!" He said to his dog before leaving. Muttski slowly opens the door with his nose to look outside.

Mason stared out the window, stunned, but amazed by the group's capabilities... especially by the strong leadership of Amy. Still, with his army collapsing, he needed to do plan B... a plan which he immediately regrets...

The group come to a complete halt at the edge of the bridge, as they are reunited. "You guys alright?" Amy asked. The group replied with a nod. "Good. Let's get moving. We're almost there!"

"And this is where you come to a halt." That forced the group to come to a complete stop. They looked up to see two spinning balls dive down, striking Big and Tails, knocking them down, then spin dashed into Blaze, sending her into a house.

"Blaze!" Silver cried, as he and Knuckles turned to the two assailants: Shadow and Espio.

"Well, well, if it isn't our old friends." Espio said, grinning.

"Why I outta!" Knuckles shouted, charging at Espio, who suddenly disappears before his very eyes. "What the?!"

"Behind you." Espio called to him, as the chameleon reappears, then thrusts his foot at the red echidna, but it was grabbed, held for a moment, but Knuckles instead turns around and thrusts Espio into a wall, where a struggle emerges.

Silver attempts to use his powers against the black hedgehog, but instead, Shadow grabs his hands, and like the other two, a struggle of power emerges. Both the two teams begin to jump back, and a fight breaks out, but no one could get an advantage, where their different unique abilities prevented them from defeating each other.

"You can't stop us Silver! You know we're stronger than you and Knuckles are!" Shadow said, grunting to get a better advantage.

"You may say so yourself, but both Knuckles and I were trainned by the best, and we will beat you Shadow!" Silver shouted back, screaming as his boots glow, which then he sends the black hedgehog to the wall... and lands feet first, before leaping back into action...

But this gave Knuckles time to look at Amy, who was still standing there, unharmed. With Shadow and Espio occupied, Knuckles turns to Amy and cries out, "GO!"

"Got it!" Amy began to run across the bridge, hammer ready for anything...

...But wasn't about to expect the unexpected to show. When she nearly finished crossing the bridge, two goblins, both archers, bows and arrow's ready, suddenly were kicked outside the windows of the castle, sending them plummeting to the small lake surrounding the castle. This surprised her for a moment as she watched the two land painfully in the water... then two figures land right in front of her.

But rather than be shocked, she was more happy to see them. "Anairak! Alicia!" She cried.

"Amy!" They both cheered, as they ran up and gave her a warm hug of joy. "We're so happy to see you again! We thought after the ballroom, we'd never see you again!" Said Anairak.

"I should be the one saying that! Oh my God I was so worried for you!" Amy replied, holding her best friends close.

As Shadow locked his hands with Silver, and Espio, twisting Knuckles arms, from the corner's of their eyes, they spotted Alicia and Anairak... and sadistic grins appeared on their faces.

"What are you two up to now?" Silver asked...

"Nothing... though your about to lose another friend... just like how you lost Alicia and Anairak..." Said Shadow, kicking Silver in the midsection.

"Since we're here, we can finally rescue Sonic! Come on!" Amy finished, still holding her friends hands, but as she began to rush to the doors, Alicia and Anairak stood still, and held a good grip on Amy's hands, keeping her from entering the castle. This greatly confused her for a moment. "Guys? What are you doing?"

They both grinned, and in a flash, Anairak shoved Amy into Alicia's grip, as the Angel Wolf holds both of her arms from behind.

"Guys! This isn't funny! We have to get inside quick!" Amy continued to protest, but her two friends simply laughed at this.

"Oh we will soon... once you have submitted to King Mason..." Alicia whispered into Amy's ears, causing the pink hedgehog to shutter in fear. Now it made her realize the situation: Anairak and Alicia were brainwashed by Shadow and Espio!

"Anairak! Alicia! This isn't you! Those two over there brainwashed you! You got to fight it!" She cried.

"Fight what?" Anairak chuckled. "Fight the love those two are giving us? Oh dear sweet Amy." Anairak walks up to the terrified Rose. "They didn't do such a terrible thing... they gave us everything we wanted... including one thing you haven't experienced yet..." Slowly the Healf reached from behind in her back pocket.

"They gave us love Amy..." Alicia said to her. "When they gave it to us after they kissed us in the ballroom... it's such a shame you had to run from the King... he may be cruel to his goblins... but he does care about one thing... you..."

Fear was like darkness, a shadow that consumes, and it was consuming Amy.

"We're just doing something special for you... we gave our loyalty to our men and the King... and in return... the King will have you..."

"Please... don't do this..." Amy begged.

"And why not?" Anairak asked, just as she pulled out the hidden peach. Amy's eyes widened in horror. She didn't want to go through with that again. "Dear sweet Amy... we're trying to make this valley a happy kingdom again...not leave it in suffering..."

Then out of nowhere, Anairak shot an arm out, grabbing Amy's jaw. "We promise, once you eat this... everything you wanted... and needed... shall be yours..."

"More like, everything Mason wants..." Amy said, defiant.

Alicia's grip on Amy tightened, as Anairak began to squeeze Amy's cheeks. Amy however, was defiant, and refused to open her mouth. "Open your mouth Amy..." Anairak said, pushing the peach against her lips. "You can't hold out forever..."

Quickly, Amy replied. "Watch me."

"This is going to be fun Alicia..."

"It sure will be..." Alicia replied, before swinging her left arm around, which forces Anairak to move her arm, but that what she intended, as Alicia forcefully grabs Amy's jaw, then Anairak grabs Amy's cheeks.

"Don't worry sweetie. This will all be over in just a second..." Anairak said, then started to squeeze again. "Open. Your. Mouth." She warned.

"NO!" Amy cried.

"Do it Amy. It's for all of our good! We can all be together, and finally find our true loves!" Alicia said, tightening her grip on Amy's jaw.

"I... won't... give... in!" Amy said after each attempt Anairak tries to put the peach in her mouth.

"Yes, you will... Alicia?" Nodding, Alicia squeezes even harder on Amy's lips, forcing Amy to gasp in pain. That's when Anairak grabs and holds her chin in place, keeping her mouth open.

Realizing she was done for, Amy closed her eyes and prepared to meet a possbily horrible fate...

"Don't be afraid Amy..." Alicia said, patting and brushing her quills.

"You will love your new life with the King... just like how we love our men... and they will love us forever... you will love the King... just as he will love you... forever, and ever..." Then she places the peach next to her teeth...

…

…

… and watched in horror upon seeing a spear strike the fruit out of her hands, struck into the wall, and splitting in half. "NO!" Anairak and Alicia turned to see the source of the problem... Tails, standing there, glaring at the two.

"Let. Her. Go." He ordered.

"RAH!" Alicia cried, releasing Amy to charge at Tails. Before she could lay a hand on Tails, the yellow fox swiftly turns and trips Alicia sending her rolling onto the bridge. Tails was suddenly tackled by Anairak, but the hold didn't last, as Tails manages to flip and send Anariak onto the bridge.

Espio tosses a knife to Shadow, as the chameleon manages to release his grip on Knuckles, and tries to thrust the blade into his skull, but was held back by Knuckles, who desperately used most of his strength to keep it moving towards his face. Shadow does the same, and the two most powerful henchmen of King Mason begin to use their power inside to thrust the knives deeper towards their rivals... then it appears that both of the King's henchmen were about to finish off the two former guards of the kingdom.

"Knuckles! Now!" Silver cried.

"MUTTSKI! ATTACK!" Knuckled replied by calling his dog, who jumps from behind a small well, then bites into Espio's ankle.

"AGH!" He cried in pain over the teeth sinking into his skin, letting his guard down, allowing Knuckles to deliver a knockout sucker punch. The chameleon fell backwards onto his back, face bruised, out cold.

Muttski turned to Shadow, then lunged at him... but the black hedgehog replied by releasing his grip on Silver, then swiftly does a roundhouse on the dog, sending him across the bridge... but that left the hedgehog wide open. Out of nowhere, Silver's powers kick in, freezing Shadow for a second, allowing Knuckles to rapidly perform a set of upper cuts to Shadow's gut, causing him to spit out saliva, then was met with an uppercut, sending him flying.

"Blaze! Burn the ropes from below!" Silver yelled.

"Got it!" She said, launching a few fireballs, causing some of the ropes to snap immediately. Thought the support would cause the four to fall into the water, Silver had a better idea. He used his psychokinesis to grab four sets of ropes, then launches them at the four on the bridge.

Anairak stands and lunges at Tails, angry that he ruined everything her and Alicia hoped for... but before she could even touch Tails, the rope Silver unleashed snagged her, wrapping around her arms, tightening before lifting her high off the ground, and tieing her to the post, along with Shadow, Espio, and Alicia. "GRR! LET US GO!" Anairak roared.

"As much as we'd like to, we can't Anairak, not until we beat Mason and reclaim Sonic. After that, then we'll let you go, and see if the spell will wear off." Said Amy.

"Amy you fool! There is no spell on them! They choose to be with us after what we gave them! And you should have done the same for the King." Shadow yelled.

"We never forced any mind control on them! We would never harm them! We love and care for them so much..." Said Espio.

"Amy, don't do this." Alicia called to her. "If you go in there, you will not like what you find."

"I'll take my chances." Amy said, as her and the rest of her friends rush to the doors and enter the castle.

He was glad the last solution he wanted was over, but now Amy was close to winning... and he was close to losing her for good. Removing his cloak, Mason walks into a bedroom to retrive Sonic. "Just one more test to go. And we'll see if she can finally claim you... or I claim her..."

**This chapter wasn't my best attempt. I admit that...**

**Only a few chapters left...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Within You**

Upon arriving inside the throne room, Amy expected Sonic... and the King, to be somewhere around there. But to her disappointment, they were nowhere to be seen. It was just an empty room, filled with nothing but isolation, and depression.

'Is this really all he has for a throne, and a castle... I pity him.' Amy thought, as her and the rest of her friends looked around... to spot the clock that Mason set, and there was only-

"Oh no!" Tails cried. "There's only five minutes left!"

"That's still enough time! Come on!" Amy said, rushing up the stairs on the left. Her friends began to follow... until an invisible force field knocked them back. "What the?!" Amy wondered as she turned around. She turned back the other way to hear a small voice echoing from the stairs.

"_Only... one... may... come..."_ And no doubt it was King Mason. And he still had Sonic, and he was waiting for her...

"It has to be me. Only one can go. It's just like in the story..." Amy muttered, and sadly turned to face her friends. "I'm sorry. Only I can go on. It's like in the story I read to Sonic. He wants only me to face him. No one else."

Though upset and worried for her, the group nodded to her. "We'll do everything in our power to get through Amy, we'll help you fight him when we get past." Said Silver.

"As long as you got the courage." Said Knuckles.

"Knowledge." Blaze added.

"And friends, then you will never be alone." Big finished.

Muttski barked in support.

"If there's anything you need Amy, we'll be there. We promise." Said Tails.

Thinking this could possibly be the last time she sees them, Amy runs back down the stairs and gathers in a group hug with her friends. Though they were surprised by the move, the group simply give her a warm, long hug filled with passion and sorrow, before they reluctantly release her.

With the courage to move on without them, Amy runs up the steps.

"Your Sonic's only hope now... and the Underground's hope to ending King Mason..." Tails muttered as he watched her ascend the stairs.

* * *

As Amy rushed up the stairs, it became noticeably darker, and longer than ever before. She can't help but think of the journey she's been through coming all the way from the entrance of the Labyrinth with her two now brainwashed best friends, to meeting Tails and remembering all he's done for them with such compassion. Then she recalls how they kept escaping the clutches of King Mason, to meeting Silver, Blaze, and Big, to finally Knuckles, then defeating an entire army with the help of her friends... then she started to think of the King for some reason. She felt sorry for how lonely he was, but was still upset for what he caused in the Underground, even for what he did to Alicia and Anairak.

A light emits at the end of the stairs, bringing a small smile to Amy's face, as she charges into the light...

...and into a room beyond her wildest imagination.

It was like a painting she once saw at the art museum. It looked just like Relativity, created by M. C. Escher. It was simply a large room filled with many stairs going up, down, left, right, everywhere. It was a very confusing room, just like the painting. She didn't know where to go.

So she took a left turn that made her go to a platform.

**(David Bowie – Within You)**

Music entered her ears.

Something felt off. She knew something was in this room. She could feel it. Amy could always sense something. So she moved forward to investigate.

As she leaned forward, below her, a figure, upside down, walks forwards, and stares into her eyes. Amy gasps in surprise, as Mason begins to sing.

**How you turned my world, you precious thing**

He surprised her for a moment, leaping off the platform upside down, and falling. Amy covers her eyes for a moment.

**You starve and near exhaust me**

But as she looks back again, the King was nowhere to be found, down on the floor, or roof. Instead, he was walking towards her, sideways on a different set of stairs.

**Everything I've done, I've done for you**

Amy knew he either he was using his powers to do such a thing, figured his way through the maze of stairs, or was simply playing tricks on her... that was... until she felt a presence behind her. Nervous, she turns around to see Mason coming out from the corner she exited from, and walking straight towards her.

**I move the stars for no one**

However, though he was terrifying, Mason simply passes through her, as if he was made out of nothing. Amy could not believe her eyes on how powerful this Hedgehog was. As she turned back to him, Mason stood by the edge, then looked right at her and said the lyric, before falling forwards... and upside down on the platform.

**You've run so long  
You've run so far**

Despite being amazed at his power, she couldn't let him get away. Mason still had Sonic. And she needed to get him. So she began to follow him down a set of stairs, to another flat platform that led to a dead-end.

Just as they both reach the dead-end, with his speed, Mason flips on the other side, right in front of the surprise and frightened Amy, backing away from the dark hedgehog.

**Your eyes can be so cruel**

He sung to her, before coming to a complete halt, then lifts up and shows her another crystal ball.

Amy looked confused.

**Just as I can be so cruel**

He continued before turning and throwing the ball down. It makes a few ding sounds, landing upon impact, but instead of breaking, it bounces up, making its way up the stairs, into the waiting arms of the little baby Sonic.

**Though I do believe in you**

Sonic catches the jewel in his hand, cooing and giggling.

"SONIC!" Amy cried.

"Bah?" Sonic wondered as he turns and looks up at Amy.

**Yes I do!**

Leaving her alone, Mason watched as his love begins to rush down the stairs, and into the maze of confusion an attempt to reach Sonic.

**Live without the sunlight**

Amy made her way across a different side of the room, but noticed both Mason and Sonic were sideways, and upside down respectively. Mason was sideways down the steps on the side while next to a set of stairs going down to Amy, while Sonic was climbing down a set upside down, going down, but up. It was horribly confusing for the pink hedgehog.

**Love without your heartbeat**

Mason crouched down, and stared at Amy completely.

**I, I can't live within you**

Amy turned and saw no sign of Sonic. What has happened? Another trickery up Mason's sleeve?

Well, it wasn't, as soon as she heard a small giggle from Sonic, she looked straight up onto the roof and dropped her jaw in surprise.

Sonic was upside down on the roof.

Now she began to worry. She didn't have much time left. It could only be a matter of seconds before she lost.

**(End of song)**

The madness keeps going on and on and on. Because of the shape, angles, and directions, Amy was stuck in a pickle, where she could only go down certain steps, as to where Mason and Sonic could go anywhere they wish in the area.

It wasn't fair, she would have thought or said, but that's the way it is she knew. Things couldn't be taken for granted. And most importantly, nothing is easy. But no matter what obstacle came, she refused to give up and face the challenge.

She went down and down a few more steps, only to find Sonic sideways.

"Sonic..." She called to him.

Sonic looks at her for a moment, only for something glowing to catch his attention. Up at the top of the stairs, was a red hot chilli dog, that hypnotized his drooling eyes to crawl towards it.

"Sonic!" Amy cried as she still attempts to reach him.

Mason turned back to her.

Amy reaches the top of the stairs... only to spot Sonic from a high distance below. "Sonic!" She cried, getting the baby's attention, who was scarfing down his chilli dog.

But if she moved and tried to get Sonic, then he would be somewhere else. She couldn't wait anymore. There wasn't any time left. Mason knew it as well. There was only ten seconds left. And in ten seconds, Amy will lose, and Sonic is gone forever...

She decided the only way to win was to do the same thing she did through her journey... take a risk. She took a few deep breaths... then closed her eyes...

Mason's eyes widened in horror.

Amy does the unthinkable. She leaps off the platform, falling several feet...

…

…

… and down, down, down...

….

….

…. and continues to fall, as the background changes into a dark sky, filled with different dark colors, such as red, blue, black, violet, with Amy's fall beginning to slow down.

As soon as she landed, Amy found herself on a small round platform, surrounded by a dark blue sky, with ruins of buildings surrounding the air. The only thing on the platform was a small ruined stone door, filled with shadows on the inside. And inside the door, was the dark King himself, gazing into her beautiful eyes again. He walked out from the darkness, and revealed his light colors, as he wore a white jacket surrounding his body. Amy was confused, but still more determined to get Sonic back.

"Give me the child." She demanded.

"Amy. Please." He said, sounding less threatening, and more like he was begging. "My powers are beyond your wildest dreams. I am very intimidating. But I have been very generous to you through your journey."

"Generous? When have you been so generous?" Amy asked.

"EVERYTHING!" He barked, before walking around her. "You asked for the child to be taken away, I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. You wanted a challenge for you and your friends, I gave you the opportunity. You wanted to see what your dreams where like, and I showed them to you! You wanted to find..." He stopped himself from saying it, cause it would heavily affect her upcoming choice. His voice became more soft for her. "You wanted to find something. I gave you it. I have turned your world upside down, and made everything possible! All for you!" He stops right in front of her, with a saddened look in his face. "I'm quite exhausted for living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"

It didn't matter to Amy. She too was exhausted from this journey, but still willing to do everything to get Sonic back, now... and she was still oblivious to what Mason wanted.

She knew what to say next though. And what she would say would defeat Mason. "Through dangers untold. And hardships unnumbered. I have fought my way here. To the castle beyond the goblin city, for my will is as strong as yours. And my-"

Mason had to stop her now. Cause if she finished, he will lose everything he tried to accomplish for the past 13 hours. He will not only lose his power to his kingdom, but lose the woman he loves. "Stop!" He cried, before revealing one last crystal. "Look, Amy. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams..." This was his last chance.

"And my kingdom is great..." Amy continued, advancing towards him, forcing the King to, for once, cower back.

"I ask for so little... just let me rule you... and you can have everything you want. Friends, miracles, power... family... love..." Mason also continued, still trying to stop her from completing her goal. "And I never, break, promises..."

"Kingdom is great... kingdom is great..." She was once again struggling. As she did up in the park earlier with her friends, Amy once again forgets the very important line, causing frustration as she looks away. "OH! Why do I keep forgetting that one?!" She cried.

Mason's face became filled with fear and sadness. All he wanted... no. Needed... was her. "Just fear me, love me. Do as I say... and I will be your slave..." This was his last, and only offer for her.

But Amy did not listen. She was not interested with his pleas. She knew they were nothing but lies... only to her, for they were true to Mason's words. But she was only more focused on Sonic... "My kingdom is great... my kingdom is great..." She looks back up to Mason.

Then, Amy delivers the line that forever seals Mason's fate. "You have no power over me."

Mason, with his face crumbling, drops the crystal from his hand, as a single tear falls from his eye. The crystal continues to fall, slowly, as it transforms into a glass shaped heart... and shatters onto the floor.

With no other choice, vortex's began to appear before them, showing images of the land of the Underground, along with Amy's friends. Before their very eyes, Alicia, Anairak, Tails, Big, Knuckles, Muttski, Blaze, and Silver disappeared like a pop. Shadow and Espio, shocked over the vanishing of their loves, disappear as well. The goblins begin pop away, leaving the entire land of the Undergound empty.

Amy looks down, as Sonic appears in her arms, sucking his thumb, smiling at Amy, before disappearing. Amy turns back to the vortex's to see all her friends in her world safe, along with Anairak and Alicia, both free from the King's control.

As his clothes fall, as well as his world, Mason begins to cry as he simply said, "You win..."

Though she was very angry at him for everything he's caused, Amy did feel sorrow for the dark hedgehog. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen to you... but you know why I had to do it." She said.

"No... you never understood anything I showed you. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, when you three played around in the park, I... was in love. I took one look at you, and I knew you were the one. You not only had spirit inside of you... but you also had heart. But it doesn't matter now... you can leave." Mason said, turning around, waving his hand, opening up a portal for Amy. "You can go home now. All your friends are back home, including your new ones. All safe and sound. Like I promised..." And he prepared to leave into darkness.

But Amy wasn't even focused on the path to her freedom. She was more focused on the defeated King. "Wait..." She called.

Mason came to a halt.

"...Did... did you really mean what you said? About... well..." Amy was slightly blushing over the thoughts. "About what you said when you first saw me?" It was rather stupid to say it like that, but to Mason, he turned around, surprised by her words than her actions.

"Yes Amy... it's all true..." He began to walk towards her, but his crying face was unreadable. "But... with your words, and my defeat... we can never have what we both wanted... I'm sorry..."

Realizing what he meant, Amy looks down in sorrow. "Oh... I'm... I should be sorry. It was my fault for even causing all this..." But then, suddenly, her chin was cupped by Mason's fingers, before lifting her head so they could look into each others eyes one last time.

"Don't be... if the rules weren't real, then I would have told you a long time ago... I am the one to be sorry, for everything I've done..."

"Mason..."

"Just... before you go... and before I fade... let me remember you... by this..."

And he moves forward, and places his lips on Amy's.

She was surprised, but did not resist. Instead, she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, not helping but enjoying the kiss.

Mason, felt his tears fall into her face. Before reluctantly releasing his kiss, but places his head against hers. "I love you Amy Rose. I always have... and always will... no matter if I can't be with you or not... Goodbye." He said, before snapping his fingers.

In an instant, Amy disappeared like everyone else... leaving Mason alone, for the rest of his miserable life...

…**... I have nothing to say.**

**Other than Rate and Review.**

**But I will say I am trying to start a MasonXAmy sort of thing on this site... It sound crazy, but I've loved this couple since I started my own writing on sheets of paper years ago. It's kinda like the EspioXAlicia stuff, except with Mason and Amy...**

**Okay, I'm getting out of hand. I just hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, after some time getting other fics up, along with suffering a case of the Stomach Virus, it's finally come down to this. Yes, this is it people. The last chapter.**

**Now, normally a person would stay true to the original story, like I would love to have Amy be reunited with her friends and party with them, as the saddened King Mason watches them in his owl form. Sadly enough, I felt like that was a sad ending to the movie, and I decided to make this ending more upbeat.**

**To those who were here to support this fic, I thank you all, especially to you Alicia and Anairak. You two are wonderful.**

**Chapter 11: We meet at last...**

"Amy... Amy!... Amy!... AMY!"

Immediately, the pink hedgehog awakes from her deep slumber, with Alicia standing next to her, pushing her hand into her back and shaking her. "Amy! Come on! Wake up!" She yelled.

"Huh? Alicia? Where... where am I? Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

"He's downstairs, making us some breakfast before we head to the mall later on." Said Anairak as she walked in.

"Anairak?"

"No. Princess Sally. Of course it's me!"

"No, no, it's, just, I'm really confused all of a sudden. I mean... my dream... it was like..."

"Oh let me guess Amy... it was so real? Wasn't it?" Alicia asked.

"Yes... yes it was." Amy replied, before finally getting out from her bed and walking over to her drawers to get some clothes for the day. "It was strange. It started out with all of us playing in the park. We were having so much fun until Sally called, then she wanted us to babysit Sonic."

"PFFFFT! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Both Alicia and Anairak busted into laughter over the last part.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, confused.

"Us? Babysit Sonic? Oh that is so cute! But seriously Amy, were we actually babysitting him? What was he? A baby?" Anairak asked.

"Yes. Sonic was like only two years old."

Alicia tries to hold it in and prevent a snicker from entering. "Okay... okay... so... what happened next?" Alicia asked.

"Well... after that... I told him of a love story, then I made a joke up of how I wished he would be taken away... then he was gone... and then he came..."

"He?" Both Alicia and Anairak were interested now.

"Yes... he called himself the Goblin King. His name was Mason. He was... scary... cruel... but... every time he was around me... he was... he was all... so sweet and everything... he really wasn't an evil person, he was just sad and lonely, all he wanted was for someone to love him... and he chose me..."

"Aww..." Both Alicia and Anairak said, tilting their heads with heartwarming smiles on their faces.

"Then he forced us to play a game, either solve the Labyrinth, or Sonic is a goblin."

"I would have let that blue prick be a troll." Alicia snickered.

"Will you let me finish?!" Amy snapped.

"No." Alicia stuck her tongue out.

"Curse you."

"Yeah, but you love me." But then out of nowhere, Anairak slapped tape onto Alicia's lips, sealing her mouth shut.

"There, now Amy. Go on and finish the story." She said.

"Thanks Anairak." Amy said before finishing. "So we made our way through, meeting dangers and allies. There were people who not only helped us greatly, but they also became our friends. Everything changed though when you and Alicia got kidnapped, then turned into love slaves for Mason's two minions, but thankfully, I confronted the King himself, got Sonic back..." But then she comes to a stop...

"_Just let me rule you... and I will give you everything you wish..."_

"Amy?" Anairak wondered.

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say... and I will be your slave..."_

Tears formed out from Amy's eyes.

"_I love you Amy Rose... always have... always will..."_

"Oh God... I must up so much... why didn't I control my self?" Amy asked herself, wondering why she chose the wrong answer when Mason asked...

"Hey, Amy, relax. It was all just a dream. We all have good dreams, bad dreams, and terrible nightmares. Okay? So don't stress over this one. Okay?" Anairak asked as she patted Amy's shoulder.

"...Right..." Amy responded.

"Good. Now let's get some food. I'm starving. Right Alicia?"

"Mmmffftt!" Alicia muffled as the tape kept her from talking.

"Oh sorry!" Anairak quickly grabs the tape, then in an instant, she rips it right off of her mouth.

"..." Alicia was silent for a moment... "YYYYEEEEEOOOOUUUUCH!"

"Sorry Alicia." Anairak silently said... before Alicia grabs her and slams her repeatedly into the bed over and over again.

"SORRY MY ASS!" She screamed, pulling her up, then slams her down again, only for Amy to grab and hold Alicia.

* * *

After the girls have eaten, thanks to Sonic, all four of them put on their warm jackets and scarfs since it was starting to get a little cold outside, and began to make their way to the mall... Alicia wished they could simply drive there, but due to Sonic saying "I'm the fastest thing alive? Why do I need a car?" They were forced to walk, which Sonic also insisted that "I need the excercise!".

There was something odd about all this though. All three of the girls were confused cause neither of them knew why they were going to the mall, only Sonic did, and he claimed that he had a surprise for them... speaking of the blue hedgehog himself.

"Oh, by the way guys, while you go shopping and all, a couple of my friends are gonna be there and- huh?" Sonic stopped himself before pulling his cell phone out from his pocket. "Yello?" He asked. "Uh-huh... oh your here?! Awesome! Good to hear dude. We'll see you there. Love you too. Bye." Then he hangs up and puts the phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Anairak asked.

"That was my little brother. He's gonna be here in town for quite a while." Sonic replied with a grin on his face.

"What's his name?" Alicia asked.

"His name's Mason. Mason the Hedgehog." Once the name was heard, Amy came to a complete halt, stunned. The rest turned around and were confused. "Amy?" Sonic asked.

"It's... it's nothing. Let's go." Amy quickly added before running up to them. "Just the name sounded familiar..."

"Well I have talked about him before. He's a few years younger than me, about your guy's age... except the only thing different about him is he doesn't have the family fur color." **(IT'S NOT A RACIST THING PEOPLE! I'M NOT RACIST! I LOVE THE HUMAN RACE!)**

"How does that work?" Alicia asked.

"Well... every family has the same color, like mine is blue, but technically, Mason was adopted by us. We just found him one day as a baby, all alone, trapped in the forest, abandoned... so we decided we couldn't just leave him there, or even let someone else take him in, cause when we took him in our arms, there was some sort of connection we got... and that's the day how he became my brother."

"Poor guy. At least you had a heart to take him in. Unlike your other moments in life."

"What's that suppose to mean Alicia?"

"Well, for one thing your very cocky, stubborn, egotistical, and reckless."

"Why I outta!"

"Could we please not start a fight? I just want to have a good day for crying out loud!" Anairak cried.

"FINE!" Both Alicia and Sonic cried.

* * *

After the long, silent, cold walk to the mall, Sonic took the girls everywhere they went, to clothes, to music, to everything they enjoyed in their personal lives **(I'm a dude, I don't know much about girl things. No offense)**.

After a few hours of spending time there, the four decided to split up and find some place they wanted to see, do, eat, etc. So Alicia and Anairak headed for the food section, while Amy was alone down by a set of escalators, looking at the map to see where to go to next.

Alicia and Anairak were debating on what they wanted to eat, so Alicia decided to get some Panda Express, while Anairak decided to get some Taco Johns. Sonic however, was nowhere to be seen, since he used his speed and headed for GameStop, where he pulled out his cellphone, and dialed in a few calls. "You guys here?... Good." He said before hanging up.

* * *

After enjoying her meal, Alicia pulled out her fortune cookie, snapped it open, and read the fortune. "Your future is near you... Bah!" She tosses the label away, before munching on her cookie. "Why do Japanese or Chinese cultures have to be so confusing?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

Alicia froze, swallowing her cookie, before turning around to see a purple chameleon standing right behind her, arms crossed, with a confused look on his face. "Umm..." She tried to think of something... but the only problem was, the look of this guy was very attractive to her standards. 'Wow... he's pretty darn cute...' She thought before grabbing her stuff and throwing it away, then walks up to the chameleon. "I'm sorry, it's just, I love many types of cultures in the world, but they can be very confusing to understand sometimes. No offense."

The chameleon smirked. "Non taken..." Then he offers a hand. "My name is Espio."

Alicia takes it, but when she comes into contact with it, she felt a blush. "Uh... OH! My name is Alicia. Alicia the Wolf!"

"Wolf eh? What's with the wings on the back?"

"Oh those? I was born with them. I'm actually a Pandonian. The land filled with mystics and hybrids. As you can see I'm an Angel Wolf."

"An angel you are I see." Not letting go of Alicia's hand, Espio bends down and kisses her hand, causing all the white fur on Alicia's muzzle to glow red.

"Normally I would kick any guy's ass for doing that without my permission... but I'll let you pass on that one."

"And why is that?" Espio smirked grew.

"Cause your hot- HOT! It's hot in here! I was trying to deal with the heat and uh, just thought I'd ignore that and try to deal with this heat in here!" Alicia stammered, though Espio clearly knew that was a lie.

"Heh, your pretty cute when you act like that."

Alicia's face once again glowed even more. "Stop it!" She chuckled. "Your making me blush too much!"

"Why should I? I find it to be an adorable look on you."

Alicia turned around, trying to recuperate. 'Okay. This guy is really good. Not to mention hot. But I don't know what to do. I have to be with Anairak and Amy soon. What am I going to-' But her thoughts were interrupted by Espio.

"Listen, there's a theater in this mall, and I was planning on going to see a movie with some friends of mine... but now, I was wondering if you would like to join me."

Tempting, it was, but Alicia had to think different. "Actually, I have a couple of friends as well. I need to get back with them."

"Oh, well, you and your friends are always welcome to join. We came here alone, and your friends are more than welcome to meet them."

Even more tempting, and Alicia scums to the temptation, just like how she and Anairak did back in the Labyrinth. "Give me a few minutes!" She rushes off to find Anairak and Amy quickly.

* * *

Anairak, checking her cellphone and texting her parents, watches as she sees Alicia rushing through a crowd. "What the heck has gotten into that girl?" She wondered while walking, but keeping her eyes on Alicia... until she bumped into something hard, causing her to fall on her back, while here phone drops on the ground. "Ow." She muttered.

"You know. It's never safe to text and walk, like how those morons text and drive." The figure she bumped into said, picking up her phone.

"Ugh. Sorry, I just-" But she stopped upon looking up to see a black red hedgehog, with his quills shaped in a unique fashion, a red mark flowing down from them, a white muzzle hair on his chest, but her eyes were hypnotized by his red ruby eyes. "Uh... I'm... sorry?"

"Just watch where your going... or I might have to take this away from you." The hedgehog smiled with an evil grin on his face.

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" Anairak yelled.

"I dont' see your name on it. Heh-heh..."

"I. Said. Give. It. Back... now..."

"Make me."

"Alright you asked for it!" Anairak jumped up and lunged at the hedgehog, who sidestepped and let her crash into the ground.

"Nice try." He said with a hint of humor.

"Oh you!" Anairak jumps back up, and reaches for her phone, but the hedgehog raises it in the air, keeping her from getting it. "Oh! Come on!"

Chuckling, the hedgehog surprises her by lowering his hand, and placing the phone back in her hand.

"What?" Anairak wondered.

"I do get carried away sometime. I'm sorry." He said, but his smile was still there.

"Um... okay... what's your name."

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Oh. Cool name. I'm Anairak. Anairak the Healf."

"Healf?"

"I'm a Pandonian. I have different mixes in me. It'll take too long to explain."

"Oh. That's understandable."

"So... what are you going to do now?"

"Well, judging by the way how you said that, I guess I'll just leave." Shadow sounded a bit upset over it, but just before he turns and leaves, Anairak grabs his arm to keep him from leaving.

"No! That's not how I meant. I was just wondering what you were doing, and you would ask what I was doing."

"Oh. Well, I'm here with a friend of mine named Espio. He's a purple chameleon, a ninja actually. His friend, who I couldn't really call him my friend, is another hedgehog, though I couldn't really care less, since he's faker's brother, that's all."

"Oh. So what are you guys doing then?"

"We're gonna go see a movie... why?"

"Well... since I find you-"

"ANAIRAK! ANAIRAK! ANAIRAK!"

"Oh boy." Anairak mumbled, just as Alicia arrives, grabbing her and acting hyper.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! Anairak! I just met the most sweetest and cutest guy I've ever met! His name is Espio and he's a chameleon and he's so cool and he has two friends of his around here and I told him to wait for us and I wanted all of us to go out on a triple date or something since I don't know how long they'll be here and I want to find the one and everything an-"

Anairak turns around and grabs Alicia. "ALICIA! CALM! DOWN!" She yelled.

"Sorry."

"Good. Now I just met this guy named Shadow, he's also cute and sweet... I think, and I just realized that-"

"I'm his friend as well." Espio appeared, turning visible out of thin air.

"Okay. That was awesome!" Alicia squealed.

"Yes. Now then. I assume that's Anairak. Correct?" Espio asked.

"Yes, this is my friend Anairak. And where... where the heck is Amy?! And your other friend?! THEY NEED TO BE HERE!"

* * *

Down back by the map, Amy still stood at the map, deciding if or not to continue and just go home... that was, until someone came walking up from behind her. "Excuse me miss?"

Amy froze. That voice... it sounded, familiar... slowly, she turned around to see something that shocked her.

A dark hedgehog, with the mixture of black, grey, and purple, which looked like a pencil color, stood in front of her. He looked exactly like Sonic, but like said before, his color was different, and his arms was covered in fur instead of it being bare and peach colored like Sonic. "I was just wondering if you know where the theater is at?" He asked with such kindness in his voice.

Amy however, had a hard time responding... this hedgehog... he looks just like him...

"If I'm disturbing you, I apologize." He said, before turning around.

"No wait!" Amy called, stopping him from leaving. "I'm sorry. You just remind me of Sonic a little. That's all." She said.

"That's fine. I get that a lot. So does Shadow." The hedgehog chuckled, but Amy was a bit disturbed. Shadow? The same minion of King Mason?

"The uh, theater, it's to the northwest of this building. Right here. And we are here." Amy pointed out on the map.

"I thank you for that. I hope you have a good day miss." He said and again was about to leave, but Amy took a few steps forward.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"...My name is Mason. Mason the Hedgehog."

It couldn't be. It was impossible. The hedgehog from her dream couldn't be real... even if he was a King or not. But due to his kindness, she had to respond quickly. "I've heard of you from Sonic. I'm Amy. Amy Rose." She said.

"Amy? I've heard of you. Sonic's told me much about his friends: Tails, Knuckles, and even you. He said how crazy you were, falling in heels in love with him."

Amy blushed at this, remembering all those times she chased after her blue hero. "I do... but that's over now."

"I should also say I feel honored meeting the blue blur's friends. Especially you." Again, Amy blushed.

"Th-Thank you." She started to smile. "Sonic also told me about you. Your his brother, I assume?"

"Yes and no. I'm his step-brother. He and my step-family found me when I was just an infant. After that, Sonic and I... well, he and I grew up together, I followed in his footsteps, and I idolized him since, and our bond grew stronger."

"That's very touching, I'll say." Amy responded with a warm smile.

"Thank you. You are what Sonic says. Kind, sweet, a bit nervous sometimes, but a strong, not to mention, cute hedgehog."

"Aww. Your just saying that cause Sonic said it."

"No. I mean it."

Amy froze over his words, but smiled again.

**(As the World Falls Down theme begins to play in the background)**

"Listen Amy, uh... I... was just wondering if... you would like to go out sometime?" Mason asked.

"You mean... on a date?" Amy wondered.

"_Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say... and I will be your slave... I've always cared about you since I first laid my eyes on you... I love you Amy Rose... always have... always will..." _The voice of the King would never leave her mind, but Amy now realized what was going on...

"If you don't want to. I understand. I'm use to-" But Amy cut Mason off quickly.

"Yes." She said, happily.

"...Yes?" Mason asked, confused.

"Yes... I would like that..." She said.

"Oh... Okay then! Heh. Guess Sonic was right. Asking a girl out isn't that hard at all."

"Do you do everything he says?" Amy asked.

"No. Of course not. He's sometimes an over confidant, egotistical, cocky, hedgehog sometimes. I don't have those traits of course." Mason explained.

"Then you should meet my friend Alicia. You two would definitely get along well."

"I'd like that. You wanna take a walk around here?"

"Sure!"

And they turned and walked, down the halls on a never-ending path, as they began to talk, as Alicia, Anairak, Shadow, and Espio watch from above on the second floor.

"This outta be good!" Alicia said.

"So I guess their not coming with us. Are they?" Shadow asked.

"No. Let them be though. Mason has never had a chance like this before." Said Espio. "Plus Shadow, you don't like him."

"And I agree with Espio. Amy hasn't really had a proper boyfriend... or even had a boyfriend... and I like this guy already..." Said Anairak.

"I wonder what's better... watching a movie together, or just following and watching them?" Alicia asked.

Espio, Alicia, and Anairak responded with "following them!" And they turned to Shadow, who took a deep breath before growling "Fine! Why do I have to put up with Faker's friends?" He asked, before they all went after Mason and Amy.

**(End of theme...)**

**(David Bowie – Underground) (I won't put the lyrics in here, since it's the end, but you can just simply listen to it and think of the fic...)**

**Don't know if this was good or not, but it's the final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed Sonic Labyrinth.**

**Special thanks goes to aliciathewolf45, Anairakthehealf, Eternity the Hedgehog, bloodrosered, and to the guests. Thank you for liking this, and I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. Sorry the last chapter took so long.**


End file.
